


I See You, My Little Sunflower

by fredthemoose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, So much angst, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemoose/pseuds/fredthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: I have written England as a giant Douche-a-saurus-rex.</p><p>"As he stepped onto the ice with his team, Canada looked into the crowd, searching the seats quickly for the albino haired Russian.  They had a sort of agreement, him and Russia. Canada pretended not to see him, and Russia pretended not to be there. Canada didn't know why the larger man came, but he was always there. Silently watching each of Canada’s games."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've been playing with the depressing idea of Canada not being noticed and Russia stepping in and what not, but I haven't been able to figure out how exactly wanted to write it.  
> I sat down to finally just write and get the idea out of my head. I figured I'd write one of my normal smutty one-shots of smut-tastic-ness, but before I had blinked, I found myself sitting at 4,000 words, and still not even close to smut!  
> So I've decided it's going to be split into approx 3-4 parts, I might scrap the entire thing if I don't like it, I don't know. But here it is!
> 
> Also, I'm keeping the rating at teen FOR NOW. It will almost certainly be Explicit later.

“Oh your hockey game? I’m sorry Matthew but I’ve got loads of paper work to do tonight. I’d love to stay but I just don’t have the time, I’ve got to get back home and take care of some papers.” Arthur patted the younger nation on the head a few times before turning around and moving towards the door.

“Is Alfred staying over at your place again tonight?” Canada asked quietly, his eyes not able to meet England’s.

“Yes.” The rest of the sentence went unspoken. They both knew what that meant. And England didn’t want to rub it in Canada’s face anymore than he had to. “I’ll come to the next one. Promise.” And with that, England picked up his overnight bags and left through the front door.

Canada sighed, locking the door and returning to the couch. He couldn’t help but be disappointed. Of course he knew when he asked that England wouldn’t come to watch, but it still hurt to have his assumptions proven right. England never came.

Matthew had been playing hockey now for 5 years, England had not attended even one game. Sure he always said he would, but it was always paper work, or America, world meetings, or America, “I’ve already booked my trip home,” or America.

Canada picked up the dessert plates from his and England’s meal and left them in the sink, picking up a few stray dishes here and there before gathering up his hockey bag and packing it in the car.

Canada loved hockey. The first time he had played, he knew it was the perfect match, nothing could ever compare the feeling he had playing hockey. Hearing the ice crunch as his legs powered him across the ice, the cold wind on his cheeks as he chased the puck, the breath being pushed from his lungs as he checked another player into the boards, the weight of the stick in his hand. Hockey quickly became the thing Canada lived for.

As he stepped onto the ice with his team, Canada looked into the crowd, searching the seats quickly for the albino haired Russian.  They had a sort of agreement, him and Russia. Canada pretended not to see him, and Russia pretended not to be there. Canada didn’t know why the larger man came, but he was always there. Silently watching each of Canada’s games.

At first it bothered Canada. When he realized the Russian came to watch _him_ he felt awkward, like he was being stalked. However, as time went on, Canada began to take comfort in the constance of the large man.

* * *

 

“Well you see Matthew, Alfred has a baseball game that weekend and I’ve already told him I’d be there. Besides it’s dreadfully cold in there, how does your skin not freeze?” England spoke a-matter-of-factly, tucking his hands into his pocket.

“Well we wear a lot of padding…” Canada looked at the ground as he spoke, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. “Is Alfred staying over with you tonight?”

It was England’s turn to shift nervously, looking around the room until his eyes settled on Canada’s shoulder. “Well yes, actually he is.” England nodded shortly and turned to the door, he didn’t turn around as he spoke “Next one! Promise!” before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 

When Canada arrived at his hockey locker he found a sunflower stuck between the ventilation slits. As he stepped onto the ice he searched for Russia, who else would have given him a sunflower. When he spotted the large man he smiled and nodded, Russia nodding back.

* * *

 

“Now Matthew you know I’ve got a meeting Thursday morning. There isn’t a way in heavens grace that I could make it there on time if I stayed.” Arthur explained as he laid his hand on Canada’s shoulder.

“Could I maybe stay over Thursday night then? After your meeting?” Canada blushed feeling very bold for asking such a thing.

“Matthew…” England frowned his mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to form the right words.

“Alfred is already staying over, isn’t he?”  Canada’s heart dropped in his chest as England’s hand gave a slight squeeze.

“Next time Matthew, Promise!” And then he was gone.

* * *

 

Canada was always the last to leave the arena. He would stay on the ice, long after his team mates had left to keep skating, only ever leaving when the Zamboni man honked him off the ice. He dragged his large hockey bag behind him through the parking lot, the tiny wheels loudly echoing through the air.

“You know Matthew, your team, they have terrible line changes.”

Canada dropped his bag and turned around quickly looking towards the voice. It was Russia.

“Oui, the center on my line is not the most observant person.” Canada stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do now that their unspoken agreement had been broken. “You… know hockey?”

Russia pushed himself off the wall he had been standing against and walked closer to the blond. “Da, it’s a very popular sport in my country.”

“Mine too.” Canada bent down to pick his hockey bag back up, tilting up upwards on its wheels.

“Also, you need to start checking your corners.” Russia turned around slowly walking away to the other side of the parking lot. “You passed that puck right to number 87 in the second period.”  He turned around momentarily to wave goodbye before turning back around and walking out of sight.

Canada frowned. How dare someone tell him to watch his corners! But he let the smallest of smiles creep onto his face as he realized, not only was the Russian correct, but that Russia noticed him.

* * *

 

“I scored 2 goals in my last hockey game Arthur! We totally destroyed the other team!” England looked up momentarily as Canada’s voice moved above the usual low murmur.

“That’s good Matthew. You heard about Alfred’s baseball tournament right? They have won 3 games in a row now. They think they might go all the way this year.” Arthur spoke as he spread some butter on his dinner bun.

“Oh… that’s fantastic.” Canada did his best to sound excited, even as England continued on with the conversation, speaking of America’s baseball feats.

When dinner was over, Canada helped clear the dishes, loading them into the dishwasher.

“Would it be ok… umm… if I stayed over tonight?” Canada purposely tried not to look at England as he asked.

“Tonight isn’t a good night Matthew…” Arthur let the sentence trail off.

“Alfred?”

“Indeed.” England put his tea cup down on the counter as the doorbell rang.

Canada finished loading the dishwasher, looking around the small kitchen, wondering what was taking England so long. He walked to the front door, only just holding in his small gasp of surprise as he turned the corner to find America pinned to the wall, England grinding against the younger man as they kissed passionately.

“I’ll just let myself out.” Canada sighed, quietly walking into the house to grab his bag.

* * *

 

Canada smiled as he looked into the crowd, spotting Russia sitting in his usual section. Canada found more and more his eyes searching out the Russian. Not only at the beginning of a game, but throughout. If he scored a goal, or made an assist, he would look for the large man, reveling in the smallest of nods he received.

Canada was hauling his bag into his car as he heard heavy footsteps approaching him from behind. “You played a good game today.” Came the deep voice, thick with a Russian accent.

Canada slammed the trunk closed as he turned around to look at Russia. “Yep! I made 3 assists and totally kicked that guy’s ass after he tripped me.”

Russia chucked at Canada’s enthusiasm, his hands leaving the sanctuary of his deep pockets before he began to speak.

“Come for a drink with me? To celebrate.” Russia mentally patted himself on the back for not letting his voice waver as he asked.

“A drink? Me?” Canada leaned against the trunk of his car, hands nervously fidgeting over the offer.

“My treat. Da?” He opened his hands shrugging his shoulders a little.

Canada nodded slowly. Why not? “There’s a bar just across the street.”

“Perfect. Let’s go.” Russia smiled faintly, gesturing for Canada to go first.

They spoke of hockey at the bar. Russia ordering Canada a beer, making a comment on how Canada wouldn’t know good alcohol even if it hit him square in the face. Canada found himself relaxed in the mans presence almost immediately as they spoke about hockey, the players in Russia, their mutual annoyance of Russians moving to the NHL, it was generally a good night. Russia drove Canada home, being much larger, and being able to hold his liquor much better than the Canadian.

“Thank you Ivan. I… I really had a good time tonight.” Canada smiled, bending over to speak to Russia as he got out of the car.

“Good. See you next time.” Russia spoke loudly before Canada shut the door.

Next time?

* * *

 

“Wednesday night again Matthew? You know the world meeting is always Thursday morning.” England almost scolded Canada for the idea.

“You could stay the night…”

“You know Alfred is waiting for me Matthew.” England spoke in a softer voice, looking away from the smaller man.

“I know.” Canada whispered as England opened the door.

 “Maybe if it’s on a Tuesday, or a Friday! Tata!” Watching England leave was almost as hear wrenching as knowing where he was going, and what he was going to do when he got there.

* * *

 

“Ivan!” Canada yelled once most of the crowed had cleared the stands. He skated over to the boards where Ivan was slowly making his way down to meet the Canadian.

“Da?”

“Do you know how to skate Ivan?” Canada yelled over the boards.

“Da.”

“Come down. Skate with me.” He yelled again.

Ivan shrugged, nodding slightly and turning, making his way towards the ice entrance.

“I don’t have any skates little sunflower.” Russia spoke quietly as he approached the door.

Canada smiled, opening the door and stepping out, taking Russia’s larger hand in his pulling him towards the dressing rooms. In the hall of the dressing rooms was a skate rental shop, Canada pulling a key from somewhere in his hockey clothes and opening the door.

“The owner lent me the key. We’ve gotten pretty close. Pick a pair, any pair.” Canada spoke gleefully, holding his arms out and spinning around in a circle.

Russia chuckled, his lips cracking up into another pure enjoyment Russian smile. Canada felt his stomach flutter, a little blush rising to his cheeks. He had never seen the Russian smile so freely before, he thought the man looked… beautiful. Canada’s reaction did not go unnoticed, Russia walking forwards and embracing Canada in a rough bear hug.

“Thank you little sunflower.” He let go of the younger man, relishing in Canada’s deeper blush. “Tough it has been many years since I last skated, you will need to be gentle.”

Canada nodded as Russia pulled a pair of skates from the cubby, feeling the prickles of nostalgia as he took off his boots and laced up the skates.

The two men skated for hours. Russia, being a little shaky at first, soon found his strength and was trying his best to keep up with Canada. The blond lent Russia a stick, and they fooled a round, playing a little one on one.

Canada was livid with excitement, doing what he loved the most, with a man who each day became more and more important to him. When Canada would steal away with the puck, or try to check the much larger man, Russia would smile, or chuckle whole heartedly in amusement. It made Canada want to play better, to be able to take the puck one more time, or knock the albino off balance.

When the zamboni door opened the two men picked up the puck and started heading off the ice, the driver honking a few times as Canada closed the door.

Russia grunted as he kicked off his rental skates. “My feet are weak now from not skating for so long.”

Canada chuckled wiping his skates off and tossing them into his bag. “Thanks for staying today Ivan. It was really fun.”

Russia nodded a slight smile working its way onto his face. “Da, it was. But I cannot stay for drinks tonight. I have a meeting with Francis in the morning.”

Canada nodded completely understanding that most nations, like Russia and France had many meetings to discuss issues. Canada never had any meetings. Nobody knew Canada even existed most of the time. For that reason, he hardly ever attended the world meetings, nobody noticed him there anyways.

Russia walked Canada to his car, even helping to lift his bag into the trunk.

“Your next game is in a week, da?”  Canada nodded his confirmation as the Russian slowly moved forwards, his arms reaching out and pulling Canada into a warm hug.

At first Canada was too shocked to move. But Russia was unwavering in his embrace, holding Canada to his body hoping the blond didn’t notice his rapidly beating heart. Canada slowly relaxed into the embrace, bringing his arms up and resting them on Russia’s chest.

Canada could feel his cheeks heating up as one of Russia’s hands moved from around his torso and began to gently stroke his hair. Canada distantly thought that the embrace seemed more like that of lovers than of friends, but presently Canada was enjoying the warmth and security the Russian was currently providing.

“Good. I will see you then my little sunflower.” Reluctantly, Russia released Canada, nodding his head before turning around and walking to his own car.


	2. Not Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to me I shall need some chapter specific warnings.
> 
> 1) There will be England/Canada 'stuff'  
> 2) You will hate England. I've written him as a giant douche-a-saurus-rex  
> 3) it contains some VERY mature content. Rape-ish activities and other unfortunate-ness. So please, if you are under age GTFO.

England was drunk. It was plain to see as the older man came stumbling back into the living room.

"Why don't we get you off to bed. Hmm Arthur?" Canada spoke, getting up and putting a supportive hand on England's shoulder.

"Bugger you're right. I should be getting on shouldn't I?" Arthur slurred, turning around with Canada's assistance and making his way upstairs.

Canada managed to get him mostly undressed and tucked in.

"Sleep well Arthur. I'll see you soon." The blond spoke as he turned the light off.

Just as the light went off, Canada found himself being pulled backwards. Surprised and in the dark, Canada fall backwards onto the bed, England's hands pulling him further onto the bed before arms wrapped around him.

"Stay the night Matthew." The words were whispered oh so softly into Canada's ears.

"What about Alfred?"

"He's not coming." England whispered again, his lips grazing Canada's ear lobe gently.

And who was Canada to deny him? This was what Canada had always wanted. England to notice him, to want him around. And so he stayed. England helping him under the covers, pulling Canada's thin body against his own, hands haphazardly tracing patters over Canada's shoulder. It was intoxicating.

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly as he turned Canada's face towards him, his lips brushing across Canada's own.

England visited Canada at his home every night after that. Drunk of course. Each night he would stay, pulling Canada into bed with him. It started just with holding. But as the week progressed, England's attitude seemed to change.

"Today we are having real drinks." Russia spoke as Canada got into the passenger seat.

"Ivan you know I don't like vodka." Canada almost whined as he shut the door.

This was their fourth time going out after a game. The last time, Canada had expressed his distaste for Vodka, which quite understandably upset the albino haired man. So today, Russia drove them to a new bar.

"Ok, try this little sunflower. Delicious pure Russian vodka. The way it is supposed to be." Russia slammed his own shot glass down on the table after doing an initial taste test to make sure it was up to his standards.

Canada looked at the liquid in the glass with caution.

"Go on. Drink." He waved a hand raising his eyebrows for Canada to try.

And so he did. It burned on its way down, warming his stomach as it settled.

"Good. Da?" Russia leaned closer in anticipation.

Canada nodded moving his tongue around in his mouth tasting the left over. "Oui. Another?"

Canada felt a flutter in his stomach again as Russia smiled, it was pure and real. Ever since he made the usually stoic man smile while playing hockey, he tried his best to get him to do it again.

Canada was allowed only three more shots, Russia assuring Canada that if he had anymore, he would be in for a nasty hangover the next morning.

Russia drove Canada home once again, stopping in the driveway and turning the car off.

"Thanks Ivan. I had a lot of fun tonight." Canada opened the door and began stepping out, Russia following suit.

"I will walk you to the door." And he did, hand shoved into his pockets Russia walked alongside Canada right up to the front steps.

"Thanks again Ivan." Canada felt his stomach flutter as Russia smiled. That wonderful smile that Canada hoped Russia only had with him.

"No problem Matthew. I also had a lot of fun. Goodnight." Russia leaned down slowly, placing a small gentle peck on Canada's lips.

Canada sucked in a breath quickly, a blush rising to his face as he realized what has just transpired. "Night." He watched as Russia smiled again before turning and walking back to his car.

"See you after your next game little sunflower." He spoke into the night, a hand absently waiving behind him.

England had settled himself further into Canada's couch. Until now they had been watching a British drama, but now the program had finished and England had taken to snuggling into the Canadian.

"You know my team is one of the top 5 this year Arthur." Canada spoke quietly, hoping that in England's state of relax and drowsiness he might allow Canada to say more.

"Oh yes? That's fantastic. But I'm tired. Tell me about your game tomorrow. I know how much it means for you to be Captain " There was a sigh and England's body became a little more limp.

Canada would have replied. He wasn't captain of his team. Not even close, but of course England wouldn't remember something like that. Not when Alfred was the Captain of his team. So Canada stayed quiet. Allowing England to slip off into sleep.

Russia skated on the ice with Canada again after his next game. Grabbing a pair of rental skates and trying to improve his skill to the skater he once was. Canada loved making the other man laugh, it was deep and raw and real and it filled the entire arena. It was always accompanied by that wonderful smile that Canada loved so much.

As they left the arena, Russia scolded Canada for 'going easy on him', leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Canada's saying that he was being unfair. Canada was once again confused at the sudden show of affection He had assumed after the first time it was merely a Russian goodbye, but this had nothing to do with leaving. Was it a culture thing, or was Russia flirting with him?

As Russia pulled up in Canada's drive way, both nations stared in confusion.

"Did you leave the lights on Matthew? That's odd of you." Russia spoke shifting his eyes over to the blond.

"Non. I always turn the kitchen light off." Canada spoke slowly, thinking hard, wracking his brain to try to remember if there was any way he could have left the light on.

"Let me walk you in little sunflower." They looked at each other before getting out of the car and slowly making their way to the door.

The door was already unlocked as Canada turned the key, feeling how the tumblers hard already been turned. Russia gently pushed Canada out of the way as he opened the door and stepped inside. Canada followed behind Russia peeking around his body as they walked towards the Kitchen.

"Ivan? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" England slurred as he stood up, slamming the almost empty bottle of whisky on the table.

"I could ask you the same Arthur." Russia spoke slowly in his deep voice, his dark purple aura seeping off his body.

"Arthur! How did you get in? Why are you here?" Canada almost yelled, stepping out from behind Russia.

"Ah! Just the person I was looking for! Come here you gorgeous boy, you!" England shot forwards, wrapping his arms around Canada's neck, pulling him roughly into a kiss.

Russia showed no reaction except for holding his breath, not being able to pull away from the scene before him.

Canada pushed at England's shoulders, finally removing the drunken man from himself and looking around, Russia was quickly making his way to the door.

"Ivan! Wait!" but England was pulling on his arm, keeping him from giving chase to the older man.

"Don't worry about it dear." England spoke seductively, pulling Canada closer.

"This isn't the time Arthur!" He pried England's hands off his arms and ran to the door, but he was too slow. Russia was already in the car, backing out of Canada's drive and into the street.

Canada froze at the door. How was he going to be able to face the silver haired man after that?

"Don't worry about him. It's just me and you now." England whispered as his arms wrapped around Canada's waist, shutting the door with his hip as he pushed the younger man towards the couch.

"Don't worry about it. Here, sit. I'll help you forget." Canada allowed himself to be pushed down on the couch, England smiling down at him.

Canada let out a yelp as England straddled his hips, a knee on each side of his body, leaning over and pressing his lips against Canada's. At first Canada fought against him. This wasn't the time, he needed to call Russia and tell him he was sorry. That it wasn't his idea to have a drunken England in his house waiting to pounce on him, and certainly not in front of Russia!

But England was here. Paying attention to him. Canada was weak to the tongue pressing against his lips, practically begging for entrance. Canada lips parted, knowing that this was the only way to keep England's attention. He shivered as England moaned into his mouth, but Canada wasn't sure that it was in pleasure. He let England ravage his mouth, not wanting to do anything that would make England leave.

"I love it when you don't fight back." England whispered as he pulled back, his hand snaking under Canada's shirt tweaking a nipple as he shifted his hips against the younger man.

Canada opened his mouth in a silent moan, his pants unconsciously growing tighter as England began to grind his hips, hands now moving into Canada's hair pulling his mouth closer for another kiss.

England finished like that, grinding against Canada, hot breaths and sloppy kisses until he came, a low keen slipping from his mouth as he emptied his seed into his undergarments, clutching Canada like a life raft.

England passed out on top of Canada shortly after, his body going limp against the younger blond. Canada sighed, shakily moving England off of him so he was lying on the couch. He stripped his pants and boxers, putting them in the laundry machine before returning with a blanket for the Brit.

Canada quickly ran to his own room, shutting and locking the door. That was the first night Canada cried. He cried from shock, happiness, shame, but more than anything Canada cried out of confusion. To many different emotions swept through his body, and the young nation found he just couldn't cope. He was happy that England was finally noticing him. That he was finally becoming important to this man he had always looked up to. But at the same time, confused at why it was happening, and why England was doing those things with him.

As Canada stepped on the ice he searched the crowd frantically for Russia. He wasn't sure how the man would react to what he saw two nights ago. To Canada's relief, Russia sat in his usual section, looking down and following the blonds every move.

"You are forgetting your corners again Matthew." Canada stopped, surprised to hear that deep voice as he pulled his bag through the arena door.

"I was distracted today." Canada replied, tilting his head in the direction of his car, gesturing for Russia to follow.

"What would distract you from hockey? It must have been very important." Russia's voice was stiff; there was no emotion, well, even less than usual.

Canada shoved his bag into the trunk, slamming the door and turning to face Russia. "I… Can we go for a drink? My treat."

Russia drove them to the place they drank vodka, both silently agreeing that hard liquor would be needed tonight.

"I'm sorry about Arthur… I didn't know he was there. I didn't want him to… you shouldn't have seen that…" Canada tilted his head back, taking his third shot of high quality vodka.

"Da. I know. I just… worry for you little sunflower." Russia was on his sixth.

"What do you mean?" Canada waved over the waitress, ordering 4 more shots.

"You were not at the last world meeting. Everyone knows. Knows that America fought with England. They are not on speaking terms right now. He does not see you." Russia couldn't meet Canada's eyes as he explained. Russia knew exactly what was happening.

"You're wrong Ivan. Even Arthur isn't that cruel…" Canada consumed both shots as soon as the waitress set them down on the table. 4. 5.

It was Russia's turn to wave the woman over. "A bottle please." She nodded and made her hasty retreat. Russia turning his attention back to the Canadian. "Why do you seek such attention from that man, when all he does is dote on Alfred?"

"I don't know Ivan. I guess he's always been there. He used to be the only one who could see me. He would ask every day how I felt." The bottle arrived and Russia filled the two empty shot glasses. 6. "Then he just stopped. And everything was Alfred Alfred Alfred." 7.

"Matthew." Russia reached across the table, taking Canada's small hand in his large one as the blond reached for the bottle. "Matthew do you… umm… have special feelings towards Arthur?"

Matthew sat up quickly looking at Russia with pursed lips. "Non, Ivan what would give you that idea?"

Russia gave a small sigh of relief before pouring them both another shot. "Well with what happened last time… and the way you talk about him…"

"Non Ivan… I guess Arthur is just sort of… really important to me. He's been around for so long and… well maybe it's a platonic love. I don't know what it is but I just… I want him to notice me. To see that I have value too. That I am just as worthy of his attention as Alfred." Canada took his shot. 8. Gesturing for Russia to refill his shot glass. "I was alone for so long Ivan, just me and Kumajirou and the snow. But then England found me, and… and he played with me, and he paid attention to me, and I guess… that's why I got so attached. England has always been the only one to see me." Canada looked down sadly, taking another shot. 9.

Russia sighed, he hated seeing Canada like this. But he couldn't just sit by while England took advantage of the adorable younger man.

"Matthew. Arthur does not see you. I know you think you want this, but you are chasing something you can never have. I know Arthur. He does not see you. He never will." It hurt Russia more than it did the Canadian.

10\. 11. Canada drowned two more shots before he could continue. Deep down, he knew Russia was right, but it hurt too much to think about. Better to deny it.

"You know he is waiting for when you go back. Da?" Canada thought that Russia's eyes looked sad.

"Oui. That's fine. He is waiting for me." Russia pursed his lips, slowly standing up.

"Let's go then. I will drive you back."

Russia sighed as he pulled into the driveway, the last of the vodka had kicked in and Canada was going to be in for quite the unpleasant morning. Although he stumbled out of the car, Canada insisted that he do it on his own.

"Matthew. What he is doing, is horrible. I would never do something like this. He is going to hurt you."

Canada rolled his eyes. "It's none of your business Ivan. Thanks for the ride."

"I'll see you tomorrow after the game. Da?"

Matthew nodded as he slammed the door shut stumbling towards the house.

England was indeed waiting for him. Canada had hardly made it 3 steps in the door before England had him pinned to the wall, his mouth already covering the Canadians.

"Bloody hell what kept you so long." It wasn't really a question, and before Canada had time to process the information, he felt himself being pushed to his knees.

"Suck." England demanded, his strong hand holding in Canada's hair pulling him forwards.

And Canada did. If this was what it took to have England's attention, then that's what he would do. His lips parted, taking the salty head into his mouth, closing his eyes and England groaned.

"Mmm, so good. Keep going, use your tongue." England's breath came in shallow pants as Canada went to work, taking as much of England into his mouth as he could, a few tears formed in his eyes as England thrust deeper into his mouth, agitating his gag reflex.

But Canada powered through, putting his entire being into licking and sucking.

"Mmm I'm so close. Don't stop. Oh God." Canada tried to say something, to tell England to stop, that he couldn't breath, but he couldn't form words around the hardness being thrust into his mouth again and again.

Canada felt England get even harder before he came, spurting his seed down Canada's throat.

"Oh God yes. Alfred!" England almost screamed as he thrust a few more time into Canada's warm mouth.

Canada swallowed, real tears in his eyes now, as he sat on the floor, his entire being shattered to pieces.

"Good boy." England spoke softly as he patted Canada's head.

Canada stood slowly, tears still dripping from his eyes. "Why don't you ever see me Arthur?" Canada turned towards the older man, locking blue eyes to blue eyes. "Why don't you see me?"

Canada watched as England's eyes widened in shock. "Am I not good enough for you? Why is Alfred so much better than me!" England turned his head away, eyes moving to the floor.

"Look at me you bastard." Canada shot forwards grabbing England by the shoulders and shaking him. "Look at me!" Canada screamed at the top of his lungs, England's eyes meeting his again from pure shock.

"Get out of my house. Get. Out!" He screamed the last part, louder than he had ever before. And England ran. He didn't even take his things, he stood frozen for just a second, and then he was running, running out the door and down the street.

Canada locked the door, walking slowly to the fridge and taking out a bottle of maple whiskey he had bought to share with England. He walked to his room, sitting on his bed cross-legged, in the dark.

Unscrewing the bottle, Canada began to cry. He drank heavily from the bottle, making a face as the harsh liquid made a train of fire down his chest. Then He cried. Letting his emotions drain from his body as the tears hit the blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M SORRY I WROTE ENGLAND LIKE THIS! I don't know what is wrong with me this week!
> 
> I promise it will get better for Canada.  
> I also promise Russia/Canada smut next chapter!
> 
> Sooo... Tell me about your feels. Da?
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


	3. I See You, My Little Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So I know I promised Russ/Can smut. But I didn't want to rush it. I feel like Canada needed more time to recover from England's Douche-baggary, So smut next chapter.
> 
> This is turning out to be much longer than the one-shot it was supposed to be... I'm not good with long stories, to much plot not enough smut, so let me know what you think!
> 
> ONWARD! To Russia swooping in and saving the day!

 

When Canada woke in the morning, it was to the sound of the telephone. His limp body was curled up on the bed, on top of the covers and not even facing the right direction. He had drank himself to sleep last night, crying until he passed out from exhaustion. Canada debated answering the phone, if only to stop the ringing. His head pounded, and his entire body felt like lead. The phone stopped and Canada sighed quietly reveling in the silence. The ringing started up almost as soon as it had stopped. Canada tried moving his hand but the empty bottle of whiskey seemed far too heavy, and Canada didn't have the will to put in such efforts.

The ringing stopped again, Canada opening his eyes for the first time that day. What time was it? It didn't matter. Canada didn't have anywhere he needed to be, it's not like people noticed when he was absent anyways.

Canada blinked as a few tears dripped down his face, making the blankets under him damp. The only person who ever noticed Canada was gone was England, and now Canada knew why. He was nothing but a back-up, kept around simply because he reminded the older man of the person he  _really_  wanted. America. Oh how many people had mixed them up! England included. Always believing Canada was America, right up until they realized how meek and shy he was.

Canada sat up quickly, his stomach lurching as the world around him spun back into place. Clearly the vodka was still working its magic, but it wasn't enough, and the pounding in Canada's head was only getting worse.

"No better way to blow off a hangover than with more alcohol." Canada whispered quietly to himself.

He forced his legs off the bed and stepped into the hall. He closed his eyes when he got to the bottom of the stairs. He didn't think he could handle seeing the front foyer for quite some time.

Feeling his way to the kitchen, Canada opened his eyes slowly, searching the room in the dark. Dark, hmm… either he had slept through the day, or not even though the night. It didn't matter the time, Canada thought absently to himself. Vodka was what mattered. Canada dug through a cupboard where he kept the less used alcohol, pulling out a bottle of cheap vodka he had bought some years ago. It would have to do.

Canada sat at the kitchen table, unscrewing the cap of the vodka and taking a long swig. He made a face at the fowl taste, but powered though it with another long swig. If he drank enough the taste wouldn't matter.

But the kitchen held to many memories for Canada. Memories of England, their shared dinners, and even older memories of England playing with Canada, teaching him to read and write, caring for him. A sob wracked Canada's body, pulling more tears from his eyes. Another swig of vodka. Vodka would chase the thoughts away, just like the whiskey had last night.

* * *

The next time Canada woke, it was back in his bed. Canada sat up quickly, his stomach once again disagreeing with his sudden actions. How did he get back to bed? His memory may have been jumbled right now, but Canada could have sworn he fell asleep at the table.

Canada stood from his bed, his mission, to find more alcohol… Or Nyquil. Either would work. Anything to take the thoughts, and the memories away. The stairs were much harder to navigate this time, the cheap vodka still flowing through his body.

But he made it to the kitchen, rounding the corner and wandering though the dark to the liquor cabinet for something good, feeling out each bottle trying to determine its contents.

"I don't think that is a wise decision right now Matthew." Came a deep voice in the darkness.

Canada jumped a small squeak escaping as he looked towards that oh so familiar voice.

"Ivan? What are you doing here?" Canada whispered. Scared to speak to loudly as he walked towards the table where he assumed Ivan was sitting.

"You missed your hockey game last night." His accent seemed thicker tonight, his voice deeper, but maybe it was just the alcohol talking.

Still unable to see, Canada stretched out his arms, hands searching for the larger man in the dark.

"So what?" He was a little off, his elbow bumping the mans shoulder as he passed. Canada turned, the kitchen still pitch black.

"You've been drinking cheap vodka Matthew." The voice was right near Canada's ear, making him take a step back.

But Russia was quick, a large hand grabbing Canada's arm in the blackness and keeping him close.

"You never miss hockey Matthew. Something is wrong."

"It's none of your business Ivan." Canada pulled at his arm, trying to free himself. "Just leave me alone."

"You know I can't leave you like this Matthew. Not when I find you passed out drunk at the kitchen table with a half empty bottle of Prince Edgar vodka still in your grasp. Eyes wet, a puddle of tears on the table, and your body shivering, voice sobbing with every breath. I can't leave you like this Matthew." Russia's voice became louder as he spoke, the grip on Canada's arm becoming vice like as he ended.

"Yes you can Ivan. You don't have to pretend to care anymore. I'm the invisible nation Ivan; nobody cares enough to see me. Don't burden yourself with pretending. Just ignore me like the rest. I'll be fine." Canada held his breath, trying his best to hold in his sob.

"I am not pretending Matthew. You are not invisible. You are right here, right infront of me. I can see you, and you are not ok."

Before Canada could reply, he felt an arm at his knees, and suddenly he was being lifted, Russia's strong arms holding him against that solid body, carrying him from the kitchen. Canada had his eyes closed the entire time, squinting his eyes tightly to hold the tears in, so when his back gently hit the softness of his bed he couldn't help but open them.

"Ivan, leave me alone." Canada looked up to Ivan for the first time, his bed side lamp weakly lighting the room. Ivan's eyes were sad too. His mouth seemed to be stuck in a frown, Canada would have much preferred to see that pure delighted smile.

But Ivan was unmoving. His Russian stubbornness standing solid as a brick wall. "No. You will sleep. And I will wait. And when you are done sleeping we will speak. Here." Ivan turned and lifted a cup from the side table, reaching into his pocket and producing a bottle of Advil. He handed the cup of water to Canada while he dumped 2 pills into his hand, holding them out to the younger man.

Canada sighed, he knew Russia well now, and he knew he would never get rid of him. Better to try to sleep off the drunkenness and argue with Russia when he was fully operational. And so Canada took the pills, watching with dizzy eyes as Russia pulled back the blankets and gestured for Canada to move under them.

"Sleep well, little sunflower."

* * *

Russia dared not move to far from the slumbering Canadian as he waited. He couldn't risk the younger man making a run for it; Russia had learned quickly that Canada was one to avoid any sort of conflict. And so he sat on the trunk at the end of the bed, head resting in his hands. He didn't know what happened to make Canada this way, but it wasn't hard for the older man to guess. England. He knew the bastard was using Canada, he had even tried to tell the blond, but he wouldn't listen, couldn't believe that the perfect innocent England could be capable of such manipulations. But he was.

Russia was brought back from his thoughts by a quiet whimpering from behind him. He stood quickly, moving to Canada's bedside, hands raised and frozen mid air. He watched as Canada shivered, tears falling from his eyes, a few pooling on his glasses lens. The occasional soft whimper escaping his mouth. And what was Russia to do? The nation had never had to console another… never cared about anyone enough to even have thoughts of it.

But he had to try. And so he leaned over, large hand gently rubbing Canada's arm. Another whimper, but the tears had stopped.

"Shhh Matthew, I am here." He sat on the edge of the bed as he spoke, trying to get close to Canada without waking him, he needed to sleep off the alcohol.

"Ivan." Canada sighed his shivering slowing to just the occasional jolt.

Russia smiled, loving the fact that even unconscious, Canada knew him. "You are safe here. I am watching over you, my little sunflower." Russia stayed like that for what seemed like hours, hand rubbing Canada's arm and shoulder, sitting close, occasionally whispering softly to the Canadian.

* * *

When Canada woke he did not move. His body was tired and ached. He didn't want to move, it didn't matter if never moved again, nobody would notice he was gone, not even England.

Canada cracked an eye open, finally becoming aware of a weight on his back. It was something strange, that Canada couldn't identify. It was warm, and the weight was so light. So he slowly turned to his side, the weight moving off his back just as Canada's eyes spotted the beige form at his side.

"Ivan? You're still here?" Canada questioned, an arm coming up to rub his eyes under his glasses.

"Da. I said I would wait, did I not?" He sat on the edge of the bed, just enough to support his weight, not quite enough to weigh the bed down.

"You did." Canada sat up slowly this time, learning his lesson from the last two incidents of waking up hungover.

Russia leaned over to the side table handing Canada a glass of water. "Drink."

And Canada did, grateful for the liquid to wet his dry, foul tasting mouth.

"Do you want to stay here, or go downstairs to talk?" Russia spoke after Canada had drained the cup. He was not leaving any space for negotiations.

"You don't need to worry about it Ivan. Thanks for taking care of me though…"

"Net. You will sit and you will speak of what happened." His voice was stern, like he was scolding a small child.

Canada sighed, scooting over in the bed a little and patting the space beside him. Russia took his queue, quickly sliding over beside Canada.

"It's nothing to worry about Ivan… Really." Canada couldn't meet Russia's eyes, how could he possibly explain what was happening. "I just… I realized that England didn't really see  _me_  when we were together. You were right." Canada took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"That does not matter. If I was right or wrong. What matters is how it happened Matthew, and how you are feeling." Russia stretched out his hand, slowly rubbing Canada's shoulder and arm. To anyone else it would have seemed awkward and forced, but Canada knew the kind of heartfelt support Russia was showing.

"It's fine. No big deal." He turned away a hand coming up to quickly wipe away the forming tears.

"You do not have to lie to me Matthew. Speak with me. Do you not trust me?"

"Non! It's not that Ivan!" Canada turned around quickly, looking up to Russia as he spoke, his eyes red. "I just… you don't need to listen to my life's drama."

"Tell me what burdens your soul, little sunflower. I want to listen. I want to fix your hurt." A small sad smile of encouragement made its way onto Russia's face, prompting the Canadian to continue.

"I think it only hurt's this bad because he gave me hope. I always sort of knew he stopped seeing me. But then he started doing those things, and spending so much time with me. I thought he had just finally seen me for… me." It was Matthews turn for a small smile, looking down into his lap.

"What things?" There was a different tone in Russia's voice this time. Canada couldn't quite put his finger on it but Russia seemed almost… angry.

"I thought… that was just what you do with your friends. I've never had any other friends. I just assumed that's how these things went-"

"What things?" Russia cut him off, his voice with more of a sharp edge, definitely anger. That ominous purple aura seeping from his every pore.

Canada ducked his head and shrank back from Russia, pulling his knees to his chest, tears suddenly bursting from his eyes. "Things… he pleasured himself with me a lot. And kissing and… and I… with my mouth-" He couldn't finish, tears and sobs stopping any form of coherent communication as Canada thought about that dreadful night.

Russia's attitude changed in a matter of seconds, realizing Canada was crying he moved forwards, wrapping his arms around the shaking body and pulling him close. "Matthew I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I know, it's horrible. I'm here. Don't worry."

Canada felt himself calming down quickly in the safety of Russia's arms, his soothing words acknowledging his feelings and letting him breathe.

"He never saw me Ivan. He was just using me because he lost Alfred. I was always just his substitute. Just because we look alike" Canada was crying again as he spoke the emotions running havoc on his body. "Nobody ever sees me Ivan. I'm invisible. Just a ghost." Another sob. "The only time they ever notice me is when they think I'm Alfred. They chase me and try to take money from me and throw things at me because they think I'm him!"

"I see you Matthew." Russia cooed quietly.

"Probably only because you thought I was him too."

"Net!" Russia spoke loudly, pushing Canada away slightly and grabbing him by the shoulders, turning Canada to look him square in the face. "Net, Matthew. When I look at you I see you. Matthew Williams. Canada. I see you for your shy but determined personality. I don't just see your long blond hair, deep blue eyes like your many lakes, your smell of maple, or your fair skin. I also see you for your strength, your hardiness in the cold weather. Your skill and talent in hockey." Canada turned his head, looking away in disbelief, but Russia moved his hand, taking hold of Canada's chin and turning his head back towards himself. "I see you my little sunflower. I see you, because I love you."

Russia watched as Canada's eyes became wide in shock. He quickly let go of Canada and looked away, realizing what he had said in the heat of his passion. Canada opened his mouth to say something, but Russia began first.

"I'm sorry… Forget I said anything. I… I will leave. Forget me."

Canada had never seen the Russian move so quickly. Before Canada could even register that Russia was leaving, the large man was already at the bottom of the stairs, running quickly for the front door.

Canada stood at the top of the stairs, watching Russia's back disappearing from sight through the door. And just like that he was alone with his own thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russia makes me not know what to do with all my feels.
> 
> I'm sorry there is no smut. Smut in the next chapter! I almost guarantee it! I'm about to go write it right now actually. so like... 99% chance of smut.
> 
> Also, I am just letting you all know that I've started a writing specific tumblr blog. If I get any followers, I'll be previewing unpublished stories, telling you the progress of current stories, talking about story ideas, and posting/reblogging all my favourite pairing pictures.  
> Come find me at fred-the-moose. tumblr (dot) com
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


	4. May I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, guys, I'm sorry!
> 
> Ok, soooo, no smut in here either... BUT to make it up to you, the next chapter is going to be super long and practically one big ball of ALMOST smutty fluff. And then smut in the chapter after that.
> 
> Yes, you heard me right, another chapter after that, and I still won't be done. This story has seriously spiraled out of control from the one-shot I thought it was going to be. I'm looking at about 7 chapters... I think.
> 
> Anyways, I should have the next chapter up this weekend. Enjoy!

It was three days before Canada found the strength to leave the house. Gathering his hockey equipment and heading to the arena. He had missed 2 practices and 3 games, but Canada was almost certain nobody would notice he was missing.

He had spent the days thinking. Letting his emotions over England cool. He also had that time to let Russia's own words sink in. He had said he loved Canada. Could that be true? And why did he run away?

When he arrived at the arena Canada has his suspicions confirmed, nobody saying so much as a word to him about his absences as he made his way to his cubby.

As he stepped onto the ice, Canada looked to the crowd, more out of habit than actually expecting to see Russia. But there he was, sitting statue like in his usual section. Canada thought he could see Russia's eyes go wide as the older man noticed him, but he couldn't be sure. However, after the game, Russia was nowhere to be found, leaving Canada to return home by himself.

When his equipment was out of his bag and hanging or in the laundry, Canada picked up the phone and tried to steel his emotions as he dialed Russia's number.

"Da?" Came the curt reply. Canada recalled something Russia said about not having caller display.

"Hi Ivan…" He didn't know how to continue, his words freezing his mouth.

"Matthew! Hello… Are you ok? Why are you calling?" His voice lowered and Canada smiled when he heard the hint of concern in the usually unemotional man's voice.

"Non everything is fine I just… I um… was wondering if you wanted to uhh… go skating with me tomorrow…" Canada closed his eyes, his free hand balling into a fist as the phone went silent. It felt like eternity before Russia replied.

"Da… I would love to. What time?" the voice was soft, almost hesitant.

"6pm. I already reserved the ice."

"I will be there." There was a sigh from the other end of the phone. "Matthew… I want to stay and to talk to you, I have missed your company… but my sisters are here visiting right now… I cannot stay."

Matthew nodded, even though he knew Russia couldn't see. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Da, tomorrow. Goodnight Matthew."

"Night."

* * *

Canada waited anxiously on the ice, skating back and forth as he waited for Russia.

He arrived not to long after, stepping shakily onto the ice before skating over to Canada.

"Do not go easy on me this time Matthew. I have been practicing!" Russia shared triumphantly.

"We'll see about that!" And then he was off, dropping the puck ad skating past Russia quickly.

Russia was right, Canada didn't need to go easy on him this time. He really must have practiced, because Canada felt the pressure of Russia's newly acquired skills.

Playing around on the ice worked just as Canada hoped it would, easing the tension of the past meeting, as they feel into old habits. Hockey, the cure for everything!

However, some tension did return as they entered the changing room. They took off their skates in silence, neither knowing how to continue. As Russia wiped his last skate, placing the pair in the rental cubby Canada made his move, standing and quickly approaching the taller man.

"Ivan… I need to… I have some questions… I think." Canada stared confidently up at Russia, the man's lips twitching before he nodded his head. He held out a hand towards the benches, gesturing for Canada to sit.

"I guess it's not a question first. I just need to… to think out loud with you here." He spoke as the two men took their seats, Russia's eyes avoiding Canada's. "I had more than enough time to think about… well the last time we met. Thank you, by the way. For all of that. But besides that, you said some things. And I thought about them. And now… now I'm just confused."

Russia chanced a glance up; Canada was staring straight down, into his hands one thumb nervously rubbing over the top of the other hand.

"A couple times before… you… you kissed me Ivan. And I don't know why. I don't know if it's just some Russian culture thing I don't know about… or if it's a friendship thing or… or if it's more than that and I just… I have a hard time believing it myself." Canada stood suddenly, turning to stand in front of Russia. The other man was so tall they still almost stood face to face, even with Russia sitting. And so looking him in the eye, Canada brought up all his courage and asked his question.

"Did you mean it…? What you said that day. You know, that you…" He couldn't force the words out of his mouth. They were so foreign, and he was afraid that if he said them, he might break whatever relationship he and the Russian still had. "Do you?"

Russia sighed, looking down for a second and grabbing both of Canada's hands in his own. He looked back up, taking a deep breath before he began.

"Da. I did mean what I said. I still do. Da. I do… love you… " He too had to force the words out, scared the weight of the conversation would be too much to bear.

Canada felt his knees go weak with the statement, too many emotions jumbled up inside him with no outlet. So he lowered himself to his knees, breathing deeply, still holding Russia's hands tightly.

"Matthew?" Russia bent over, concerned at Canada's reaction, but Canada waved him away, taking a few more deep breaths before speaking himself.

"I think. I think I do too. I don't know… I've never had that feeling, so I don't have anything to compare it to… but I think… I think I might really like you Ivan." Canada didn't dare look up, to nervous to see what Russia might think of his own less romantic confession.

But to Canada's surprise, Russia chuckled. It was only a small chuckle, but it came from deep down, very rough and real. Russia tugged on Canada's hands, pulling him back up onto his feet.

"We will figure out those pesky feelings together then. Da?" He smiled, and Canada's heart jumped at the realization that Russia was accepting him. Canada returned the smile as Russia pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and hugging him tightly.

"This makes me very happy Matthew." Russia let out a sigh of content as Matthew pulled away, smiling at Russia shyly. "Let's go, da? No use staying here all night."

And then Russia was standing, helping Canada pack away his hockey stuff and walking with him to his car.

"I need to meet with my sisters in the morning. Would you… Would you like to come to my place afterwards? I could show you around?" He seemed nervous, looking around, hands shoved deep in his pocket.

"Um... your place? I don't…that means…" Canada sputtered to a stop. He wasn't stupid, he knew what 'come to my place' meant.

Russia gasped and his hands came out of his pockets quickly and waved around. "Net, net, net! Not like that. Just… to spend time!" His eyes were wide in shock.

Canada giggled at Russia's reaction, nodding as he loaded his bag into his trunk. "Oui, I'd like that Ivan."

Russia let out his breath, a small smile gracing his lips as Canada turned around.

"May I?" Russia asked quietly as he stepped forwards.

"Pardon?" Canada raised an eyebrow, hoping for further clarification.

And Russia delivered, leaning forwards, his face so close to Canada's the younger nation could feel his hot breath. "May I?" he repeated.

Canada had no doubt in his mind now what he meant, and so he braced himself as he gave the slightest of nods. Russia closed the space between them, still ever so slowly, giving Canada the chance to back out, just in case. Canada let his eyes slip closed as Russia's lips touched his, his breath caught in his throat as he felt Russia pull away slightly, then return pressing their lips together again with more pressure this time. He pulled away and returned a third time, again with more pressure, like he was gaining confidence as he went.

He pulled away for the final time. Canada was still holding his breath as Russia's large calloused fingers came up to his face, gently cupping his face. Canada let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes slowly only to meet Russia's.

Russia was smiling, making Canada's heart beat even more erratically than it already was. Russia pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace, arms wrapped around his torso.

"Was that ok Matthew?"

Canada just nodded, not being able to find his voice as his arms gripped the mans jacket keeping him close.

"Good, we will do more of that then." Russia's hand began to unevenly stroke Canada's hair, occasionally trying to push down his cow lick.

Eventually they parted ways, but not before Russia leaned in and stole a final kiss from the blushing nation.

* * *

Canada was folding laundry when the phone rang, strolling over to the phone and answering it casually.

"Bonjour, Matthew speaking."

"Good morning to you too Matthew. You slept well, da?" Came the deep accented voice from the other side.

Canada blushed and looked around his own house nervously. "Oui Ivan." Canada listened to the rustling on the other side of the phone waiting for Russia's reason for calling.

"I had originally planned to come and get you today, but my sisters once again have made a surprise visit. I am going to send them home later, however this means I cannot come to get you." Canada scrunched his lips together and waited for Russia to continue. "I have booked you a flight for this afternoon. 3pm. It's a small plane, I hope this is ok."

"Oui, of course. No problem." He tried very hard to hide the excitement in his voice.

Russia read him off the address of the airport, and gave him all the flight information he would need. He could pick up the tickets at the airport.

When Russia finally hung up the phone, Canada dashed upstairs, quickly taking out his away bag and throwing some things inside. How long was he staying? He forgot to ask. Canada just shrugged to himself and packed enough clothing for two days. He only had a few hours before he would have to leave, so Canada quickly finished his laundry and then headed out.

He took a cab to the airport, not wanting to leave his car there for any period of time. He didn't have any problems getting his tickets, and found that Russia had paid for a private flight. Canada gulped as he was lead to the small plane.

Canada had arrived 2 hours early, he usually flew on the normal economy plane where it took a long time go to through security and have your baggage checked. However, with the private flight, the pilot came over and shook his hand, told him a little about the flight, and said he would be back to get Canada just after the plane was refueled.

The trip was uneventful, and Canada slept through most of the flight, only waking up when his cell phone rang. It was Russia.

"Bon soir Ivan." Canada spoke into the phone nervously.

"Has your plane arrived yet? I have only just gotten rid of my sisters." He seemed flustered, out of breath.

"Non, I don't even know where we are." Canada would have loved to provide an ETA but he didn't want to bother the pilot.

He heard Russia sigh on the other side of the phone. "Good. I am leaving now, I should be there when you arrive. The flight has been ok so far?"

Canada nodded. "Oh umm… Oui. I didn't know you had a private flight booked… I feel a little out of place…" He finished, realized Russia couldn't see him.

"Da, sorry. I always fly privately, more convenient." There was rustling on the other side of the phone, and a door slamming. "I am on my way to the airport, call me when you arrive."

Canada agreed and they hung up the phone, Canada wiggling in his seat to get comfortable for the duration of the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, get ready for the next chapter guys, it's going to be like twice a s long -_-'  
> Anyways! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


	5. Too Much, Too Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH EM GEE guys, SMUT! Kind of...
> 
> So I went back and edited some stuff in chapter 2 with how Canada is reacting to England it's not necessary to re-read, but it might help if you feel confused in the future chapters.
> 
> Grab your mug of hot chocolate or tea, it's going to be a long one.
> 
> It's mostly just fluff (in my opinion) but fluff that is important!

When Canada landed, Ivan was waiting by the doors, sunflower in hand. His scarf covered his mouth at the moment, but Canada could see from his eyes that he was smiling. Russia strode forwards, arms open as he engulfed Canada in a tight bear hug. Canada did his best to stand his luggage up and returned the hug, loving the safe feeling Ivan's hugs provided.

Russia pulled back a little; one hand gently cupped his chin, tilting Canada's head up towards him.

"May I?"

Canada knew exactly what he meant this time. His eyes widened in shock and nervousness, his mouth slightly agape trying to form words.

"Ah… too many people. I will wait. I apologize." Russia spoke as he looked around, letting go of Canada's chin and allowing the smaller nation to hide his face in Russia's coat and scarf.

Canada let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, breathing in Russia's scent as he gripped the other man tightly in thanks.

Russia pulled away from the hug, offering the sunflower up to Canada, who reached out to take the sunflower. Russia smiled at Canada as he stumbled over a small thanks, and used that opportunity to take Canada's bags.

"Hay! Ivan! You don't need to do that!" Canada spoke in a slightly louder than normal voice, speed walking to catch up with the Russia who had just chuckled and continued walking to the other side of the airport.

When they got to the vehicle, Russia loaded Canada's small bag into the trunk and turned quickly to Canada, who leaned against the back door. He stood up against Canada, trapping the blond between the car and his own larger body, smirking as he leaned closer.

"Now?" Russia loved the way Canada's eyes would get so big in shock. He watched as Canada looked around him, to the best of his ability of course, before turning back to Russia and giving a slight nod.

Russia smiled, his hand coming up to gently cup Canada's chin, tilting the younger mans lips towards his own. The kiss was gentle, just like the last one they had shared. Russia's lips ghosting tentatively against Canada's like if he pressed to hard the blue eyed beauty would break. Russia pulled back, opening and closing his eyes quickly to see Canada's had already slid shut.

Gaining confidence Russia pressed forwards again, making a small grumble of appreciation as Canada's arms wrapped around his torso. With Canada's clear approval of the kiss, Russia thought it was time he tried his luck. Very gently, as to not make the timid nation too nervous, he pressed his thumb down against Canada's chin hoping the gesture would convey his message.

And it did. Canada's hands tightening in the fabric at his sides before those soft lips parted. Russia had to restrain himself as his tongue rushed, sliding past Canada's boarders easily. Canada's hands were still in fists at Russia's sides as the albino's tongue caressed Canada's, tempting it into play.

Russia pulled away, his need for air greater than that of the taste of Canada. He was pleased to note that Canada's breath also came in short pants, and his face was deliciously blushed as he bit his lower lip.

"More?" Russia spoke, his voice low and almost sultry.

Canada wasn't sure if Russia was asking if he wanted more, or if Russia was allowed more, but upon further thought Canada decided it didn't really matter, for the answer to either question was yes.

Canada couldn't make eye contact as he gave his slight nod, his eyes sliding closed as Russia's lips covered his once again. Canada needed prompting again, that gentle pressure on his chin, before he parted his lips allowing Russia to explore his mouth.

Canada hadn't done a lot of kissing, but if this was how Russia kissed, Canada thought he would be ok doing this for the rest of his life. He was glad of the support of the vehicle behind him as he boldly pressed back against Russia, his tongue bravely sliding forwards, caressing Russia's own before retreating back.

They broke away again, Russia feathering a few last kisses on Canada's lips before pulling away completely, breathing heavily as he pulled Canada against him.

"Good?" Russia whispered quietly near Canada's ear, a hand coming up to gently stroke the blond hair.

Canada nodded, head still hidden in Russia's chest, far to shy to speak now.

"We will do more of this. Da." Russia said, more to himself than to Canada.

Eventually they broke apart, Canada walking to the passenger side and getting in as Russia took the drivers seat and started the vehicle. The drive was mostly silent, Canada trying his best not to think about the breath taking kiss he had just been given, and looking intently at the land.

It wasn't far, and soon Russia was pulling into his driveway. Canada got out quickly, running to the trunk to get his bag before Russia could get to it.

"Just place your bag there." Russia said as they entered the house, pointing to a small room to the side of the entrance.

The house was smaller than he had assumed. Russia was such a large country, larger than even Canada, but his house was modest. Canada took off his jacket and stood awkwardly at the door.

"Here, give me your coat little sunflower. I will put it away. I've made plans to cook for you tonight, is that ok?" Russia took Canada's coat, disappearing around the corner as he spoke.

When he came back, Canada couldn't hide his surprise. His eyes wide and a small smile on his face, as he took his first glance at Russia without his coat and scarf. It hadn't occurred to Canada before that Russia never took off his coat or scarf. Even when they went to drink after hockey games, the ever present coat and scarf stayed on the older mans body. Now, as Canada's eyes scanned over Russia, he could feel his smile growing.

Russia was wearing a plain white button up dress shirt that looked like it got a lot of wear. It wasn't dirty, actually it was sparkling white, but the way the collar was folded, and the slight wrinkles in the pockets told Canada it was a staple of his wardrobe. His pants were also plain, just a standard dark green khaki.

Canada blushed and looked away, silently cursing himself for being so childish. It was just Russia without his coat, it wasn't like he was naked! He heard Russia chuckle, the sound getting closer before Canada felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"What is all this about Matthew?" Russia spoke quietly stepping around Canada to look at him properly.

Canada shook his head, the blush rising to his face in full force. No way he could tell Russia his previous thoughts! It was Russia's facial expression that did Canada in. The usually stoic man had one eye brow raised and his lips pursed in that 'You better tell me quick before I make you tell me' look.

"I just… umm… I just think you look nice." Canada spoke the second half of the sentence quickly looking away from the larger man.

Russia chuckled and gave Canada's shoulder a little squeeze before turning around and heading down one of the halls. "Thank you. Come this way, you can sit while I cook."

Canada sat quietly as Russia began to gather his items for the dinner he was supposedly going to cook. He spoke about his sisters visiting, and how he had been hiding in the basement most of the day trying to avoid Lithuania.

"Would you like to help me chop vegetables Matthew?" Russia asked after seeing Canada glancing about the food items, looking like he wanted to speak but probably being to shy.

Canada nodded eagerly and practically floated up to the counter, where Russia handed him some herbs to chop.

"You are to shy Matthew. You have to speak up when you are here. There is nothing to fear when you speak to me. Your shyness makes me want to tease you." Russia smirked over at the Canadian as he continued preparing the chicken. He jerked away and made a small 'oomph' sound as a green onion root hit him squarely on the forehead. Russia opened one eye, still squinting the other closed as he peeked at Canada, who was still chopping herbs, but clearly holding in a fit of giggles.

Russia 'humphed' shaking his head as he rubbed the spot on his forehead that had been targeted. "That was not very nice Matthew." Russia spoke sarcastically, turning back to his task on hand.

"Well you shouldn't tease me then." Canada spoke as a few giggles slipped out of his mouth.

"I didn't tease. I said it made me want to tease." Russia countered, picking up a bit of carrot and tossing it towards Canada. The carrot got stuck between the lens of his glasses and his cheek, and Russia chuckled quietly before moving to the other side of the kitchen to get a cooking pan.

Canada smiled to himself as Russia worked on getting the oven ready, adjusting his glasses to get rid of the offensive carrot. This was nice. Talking with Russia, making food with Russia, throwing said food at Russia. Canada liked the odd sense of normality that he had been lacking his entire life.

They talked of politics, and of course hockey as the finished making dinner. Apparently it was a fairly traditional Russian meal. Chicken Kiev, some mashed potatoes and a small bowl of vegetable soup. Canada also learned that Russia hardly ever eat at his table, apparently most Russians eat in front of the TV where the whole family could be social and talk about current events. Instead of the news, Russia found a hockey game, and the two nations enjoyed their dinner in between yelling and cheering at the TV.

Russia was surprised how loud Canada was while watching hockey. The normally timid nation hardly ever spoke louder than a whisper, but here, watching hockey, Canada would yell and sometimes even curse, his arms flying over his head and gesturing at the TV as he stood in disbelief or joy.

When their dinners were finished Russia brought them to the kitchen and returned to finished watching the hockey game with Canada who was now sitting on the couch. Perfect.

Russia smiled as he took a seat beside Canada, crossing his legs as he turned his attention towards the game. Canada looked to his side momentarily and smiled at Russia before turning back to the TV. Russia waited for a goal, smirking as Canada stood and cheered loudly. Just as the smaller man was about to sit down, Russia reached out and pulled Canada back down in his lap.

Canada squeaked as he fell into Russia's lap, looking behind him his eyes wide in shock.

"I love watching your reactions little sunflower." Russia spoke with a smirk on his face.

Canada pouted, crossing his arms as he turned around. Russia was quickly becoming addicted to teasing the shy nation.

As the game ended Canada shifted his weight around in Russia's lap trying to get more comfortable as he leaned back. Russia's arms had wrapped around his torso keeping him close during the hockey game, and now Canada let his hands lay on top of Russia's ,his thumb tracing random patterns over Russia's large hands.

Russia sighed quietly, breaking the silence that the two nations were enjoying. "Tomorrow I'll take you around to see Moscow? Then we can go for a drink, da?" He spoke softly near Canada's ear, one hand moving from around the blonde's torso and tucking a stay piece of hair behind his ear.

Canada nodded, his body tensing as Russia's breath moved over his neck. Russia smiled, leaning forwards a little and placing a gentle kiss on Canada's neck. Canada's thumb froze, his shoulders hunching like he was trying to escape, but he said nothing.

And so Russia pushed his luck, placing a few more kisses along the pale column. He was spurred on as he heard a breathy exhale from the nation in front of him, his hand pulling the neck of Canada's shirt down a little so he could lavish the skin there with feather light kisses.

"Ivan… don't…" Canada whispered quietly as Russia nipped his neck, his hand squeezing the larger man's in nervousness.

Russia mentally noted that the Canadian has said 'don't' as opposed to 'stop', and so he continued showering Canada's neck with kisses as opposed to nips.

"Why not my little sunflower?" Russia smirked, stopping only to turn Canada sideways, wanting to see his face.

Canada was blushing of course, and as Russia turned him around his hands shot up to his head, trying to cover as much of his face as he could. "Be-b-because…" Canada stammered from behind his hands.

Russia smirked pulling Canada's hands away from his face and trying to put on his least threatening face.

"That's not a good enough answer little sunflower." Russia spoke, one arm moving to Canada's back and the other to his shoulder, slowly leaning him down until the blonde's back was against the couch cushions.

Canada was like a floundering fish, his mouth open and eyes so wide Russia almost thought he was going to cry. Russia smiled as he laid on his side between the back of the couch and the terrified blond. His hand came up to Canada's cheek, gently caressing it as he tried to calm the younger man down.

"Matthew, don't make that face. I won't do anything you do not like." Russia spoke as his hand left Canada's cheek and grabbed his hand. Giving a little squeeze in support.

His words seemed to work, his mouth closing and his eyes didn't seem to be on the brink of tears anymore. But how could Russia deny that face? The albino leaned over slowly, giving Canada' time to back out or say something before their lips met once again.

This time, Canada didn't need the usual prompt, his lips parting automatically and Russia's tongue slipped in. Canada's eyes slid shut as he let himself be consumed by Russia's presence, his hands moving to Russia's shoulders and gripping them tightly. Canada couldn't think, his mind was blank as Russia's tongue explored. He couldn't think, but he knew he liked it, pressing back against the larger man, letting his own tongue clash with Russia's.

Russia pulled away, his lips making a new path down Canada's jaw, moving down to his neck where he placed more kisses. Canada was breathing hard, his eyes closed, both hands now fisted in the fabric of Russia's shirt. Russia's hand slowly moved over Canada's torso, hands gently sneaking under the hem of Canada's shirt fingers ghosting against the pale skin of his stomach.

"Ivan-" Canada gasped, his eyes shooting open to look at Russia who had pulled back slightly. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to stop or…

Russia pursed his lips, his middle finger drawing circles around Canada's belly button.

"Matthew… Do you know how long I have waited to hold you like this?" He leaned over slowly, placing a chaste kiss on Canada's forehead.

"Many more years than I would like to admit, I have been watching you, to nervous to ask for any kind of relationship with you." He let his fingers drag sideways across Canada's stomach, looking down as Canada's shirt wrinkled around his wrist.

"I know you are shy and nervous, but I want you to trust me. I only want to give you pleasure, my little sunflower."

Canada watched in silence as Russia spoke, his breath slowly returning to normal. "I'm just… this is a little scary…"

Russia's lips curved into a small smile, leaning forwards and kissing Canada's lips quickly. "You know I will be gentle, and I will stop if you say so? Da?" Another quick kiss.

Canada nodded once, closing his eyes as the hand fisted in Russia's shirt pulled the older man closer for a kiss.

Russia's heart almost skipped a beat as Canada initiated the kiss, their hot breaths mixing with one another's as Canada's tongue boldly slipped into Russia's mouth, teasingly caressing Russia's tongue before retreating back into his own mouth.

Russia's hand picked up where it left off, gently tracing patterns over Canada's stomach, slowly making it's way higher. He could feel Canada's body tensing more and more as it moved, until finally Russia's fingers reached their goal, fingertips ghosting over a soft nipple.

"Ahh!" Canada pulled away from the kiss, gasping.

Russia continued, enjoying Canada's reaction, his lips kissing down Canada's neck once again as his fingers brushed Canada's nipple again. A breathy sigh escaped Canada's mouth as his hand moved to Russia's shoulder for better support.

Russia groaned in appreciation of Canada's reaction, his hand pulling out of Canada's shirt as he crushed his lips against Canada's again. The albino hoped the kiss would be enough to distract Canada as he expertly began to unbutton Canada's shirt.

Russia pushed the offensive garment off of Canada's chest, his open palm running up Canada's torso causing the younger man to gasp into the kiss. A quiet moan left Canada's mouth as Russia's fingers brushed the hardened nub, his mouth leaving Canada's for his pale neck. He kissed down Canada's neck, nipping gently at the hollow he found there, reveling in the sharp intake of breath as Russia's teeth found skin.

He continued down, kissing over Canada's collar bone and onto his chest. Russia could feel Canada's hand tighten on his shoulder as his lips moved down.

"Ivan-" Canada gasped as those lips kissed lower, Russia's surprisingly nimble fingers giving a gentle pinch to Canada's nipple.

"Trust me." The Russian breathed hotly over Canada's chest before he took the other pert nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh!" It was more of a moan this time, Canada's breaths becoming even more shallow as Russia licked over the hardened pebble, his hand still stroking and squeezing the other.

Russia smirked, his lips leaving Canada's nipples as he kissed further down one hand still pulling pleasured sighs and gasps as it played over Canada's sensitive nipple. Canada's hand left Russia's shoulder, throwing it over his blushing face and muffling the beautiful sounds.

Russia had made it down to Canada's bellybutton, his tongue dipping into the hollow there as he looked up. What Russia saw made him stop. As he looked up, under the arm Canada had thrown over his face he saw the nations eyes screwed shut, biting his lip in an almost pained expression.

Russia sat up quickly, moving up to Canada's face as he pulled the delicate long limb from in front of Canada's face. Russia felt guilt wash over him as he looked at Canada, and when those scared blue eyes looked up at him Russia thought his heart would break.

"Matthew. Matthew what's wrong. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel this way." He placed Canada's hand at his side, cupping Canada's cheek as he kissed his forehead. "Matthew I'm so sorry."

Canada shook his head trying his best to get control of his emotions. "No I'm sorry. I was just… scared. You were kissing down… and I… and I thought you were going to… and I can't I was nervous but I wanted to trust you but it's so much and I just… I'm sorry." Canada spoke so quickly Russia had to think a moment to be able to discern all the words.

Canada was on the brink of tears as he turned to his side, burying his head in Russia's chest. Russia took a few deep breaths, his arms moving, one under and one over Canada pulling the smaller man into an embrace.

"It was my fault little sunflower. It was too much, too soon. I should have known. I'm sorry." He whispered apologetically into Canada's ear, his hand softly stroking Canada's hair as he held him tightly.

They stayed like that for the rest of the evening, Canada's breaths returning to normal, giving Russia time to figure out a new plan on how to seduce his adorable Canadian without scaring the man into hiding.

Eventually, Russia felt his eyelids getting heavy, and when he looked down he found that Canada was already asleep. He sighed, shifting around as best he could without waking the slumbering nation, lifting him from the couch and carrying him up the stairs to the guest room.

As Russia pulled the blankets over him, Canada awoke, his hand rubbing tiredly at his eye.

"Ivan?"

"Da, it is me. Sleep now little sunflower. It is late." He got up walking to the door.

"Where are you going Ivan?" Canada asked in his sleep induced haze.

"To my room. It is just at the end of the hall. I'll be here in the morning." Russia smiled as he heard a faint "OK" from Canada before shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you were wondering "WHAT JUST HAPPENED" Don't ask me. I don't know. I was writing, getting ready for some smut, and something in the back of my mind was screaming NOOO it's too soon! And then that happened.
> 
> Probably won't update again till friday-ish
> 
> Tell me your feels!
> 
> Also! *shameless plug* I do have a tumblr account set up specifically for writing. I reblog a lot of pictures, but I also plan to post previews of new story idea's, ask opinions on what to write next. It's a way I can get intouch with my readers, which is especially hard on AO3! So go find me? fred-the-moose.tumblr.com
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


	6. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, so the chapters are getting longer, and there is progressively more and more smut.
> 
> This chapter can essentially be called "Telling off England and smut" but I don't think that's a very clever title, so it's going to be the informal title.
> 
> I know I said 7 Chapters. I lied. (I do a lot of that in this story) It's looking like 8/9 chapters now.
> 
> Also I didn't spend as much time reading this one over, so forgive my mistakes.
> 
> On ward! To smut!

Canada rolled over in his sleep induced haze, his cellphone ringing annoying from somewhere under the covers. He searched for the source of the noise, patting around before reaching into his pocket.

"Bonjour?" Canada answered sleepily as he flipped open his phone not thinking to check who it was.

"Matthew? Matthew where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days!" Came the loud accented voice.

Canada shot up into a sitting position, the phone dropping momentarily in his shock. Now fully awake, Canada grabbed the phone putting it back beside his ear.

"Why are you calling me Arthur? What time is it?" Canada questioned, rubbing his eyes as he looked around at this surroundings.

"It doesn't matter Matthew. Where are you? I'm at your house but I've been ringing the bell for an hour already so you clearly aren't here." Canada noted that he sounded angry, as opposed to worried.

"It does matter Arthur, what time is it?" Canada groped around on the side table searching for the lamp switch.

"2am." England huffed out.

"2 am! What the fuck Arthur!" Canada heard the gasp from the other side of the phone.

"Your language young man!" was the reply.

"What do you want Arthur, why are you at my place. I'm not even there…" Canada didn't know how to continue. He wasn't ready for face England yet, not this soon.

Russia. He needed Russia. He needed his solid weight behind him. His presence to keep Canada's emotions calm. Canada tossed the blankets off of his body and moved quickly to the door throwing it open and looking around for the end of the hall where Russia's room was supposed to be.

"Matthew! Are you even listening to me!" England shouted into the phone as Canada rushed down the hall.

"Uhh… Um… sorry Arthur, you woke me up. I'm just a bit tired. Can you give me a second?" Canada didn't wait for his response, putting the phone on hold as he quietly opened the door.

Russia was in his bed, thankfully not asleep. He sat on the bed, his knees bent and a book propped up on his legs. His head snapped up, eyes harsh searching before he registered Canada's terrified face.

"Matthew? What's wrong." He spoke the worlds softly, placing his book beside him.

Canada practically rant to the bed. Climbing on top and flinging himself at Russia. "Arthur is on the phone."

Russia's eyes narrowed, looking towards the phone clenched in Canada's hand.

"He's on hold. I just… I don't know how to deal with him I just…" Canada buried his head in Russia's neck as he spoke.

Russia sighed, pulling Canada away from him as he straightened his legs. He kicked the covers off, grabbing Canada under the armpit and lifting him so that the smaller nation sat between his legs. Canada looked around nervously as Russia's arms wrapped around him.

"Go on. I am here."

Canada took a breath, Russia was amazing. No questions asked, Russia knew exactly what he needed, and wasn't afraid to provide that. Canada held the phone up to his ear after pressing the call button.

"Hay… Sorry I just umm… I had to get to a place I could talk." Canada started.

"A place you could- Matthew, where are you? I came all this way to come and visit you and you aren't even here!" Canada winced at the loud scolding voice.

"Arthur… why did you even come to visit. You've never cared before." Canada's voice was sad, and he leaned back further into Russia as he spoke.

"I came to make sure you were alright. Alfred had mentioned something about you not showing up to your hockey game with him. Then I realized you hadn't called in days, normally you've called a hundred time. Then I try to call you and nothing! Where have you been?"

Canada's hand gripped the phone tightly. It was like English was angry at him for not being there when England wanted him to be. Like it was unacceptable for Canada to not be at his beck an call!

"What does it matter to you. You didn't even notice I was gone until  _Alfred_  told you." Canada took a breath, looking up at Russia for support. Russia smiled and nodded, giving Canada the confidence to continue. "Look Arthur. I don't know what you are all riled up about. Probably the only reason you care is because you are fighting with Alfred again. You've never even given me so much as a second glance. You knew perfectly well how I looked at you Arthur. You've always known and never cared. And when your life started falling apart, probably because you treat everyone like they owe you something, you took advantage of me. You took advantage of my feelings and you still don't even care. You've never even apologized."

Canada was crying now, tears streaming down his face as he yelled his thoughts to England. "Arthur. You treat everyone around you like shit, and you know what…" Canada took another breath, placing his free hand over Russia's larger one, entwining their fingers as he continued. "I don't have to the time to waste on you anymore." Canada let out an awkward laugh and a 'humph' of air. "Yea. I don't have enough fucks to deal with your bullshit. So don't call me again. OK?" Canada smiled to himself as he pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the end button.

And man did he feel good. He felt fantastic, actually. Like he was powerful. The second largest country in the world powerful. He sighed in content as he looked up at Russia, who was smiling down at him.

"That was very brave of you, little sunflower." Russia praised Canada, a hand coming up and stroking Canada's hair, bending over and kissing the top of his head.

Canada smiled, pulling Russia's arm from around his torso and sitting up, turning himself around so that he was kneeling in front of the Russian. "Thank you. I… I don't know how that would have ended if I was alone."

Russia smirked leaning forwards and placing a gentle kiss on Canada's lips. "It's late. You need to sleep so you can be fully immersed in the wonders of the mother land." Russia refrained from making the sentence any more dirty than it already was.

Russia turned, swinging his legs out of bed. Canada opened his mouth to speak, his hand lifting from his lap and freezing in mid air. He closed and opened his mouth again the words freezing in his mouth. Russia watched the Canada struggle, pursing his lips before standing up with his hands on his hips.

"Speak your mind Matthew. Tell me what is on your mind, like you just told Arthur." Russia's voice was stern, like he was scolding a child.

Canada took a breath, looking down at his hands as he spoke. "Can I stay with you tonight?" It was so quiet Russia almost missed it.

He chuckled, getting back into the bed and lifting the covers, patting the space beside him. Canada looked around nervously before scooting over towards Russia, laying down beside the larger nation. Russia's arm wrapped around Canada, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead. "You can come to stay the night with me any time Matthew. You don't even need to ask."

Canada smiled, steeling his nerves and he pushed forwards, capturing Russia's lips with his own. He watched as Russia's eyes widened just slightly in shock before sliding shut and pushing back, his tongue slipping out and brushing past Canada's defenses.

Russia's arm pulled Canada closer as the kiss deepened, Canada's tongue willingly pushing forwards and caressing Russia's in a display of passion. Canada's hand moved softly up Russia's arm, his fingers feather light as they ghosted over Russia's neck and buried themselves in Russia's almost white hair.

Canada felt himself almost crushed against Russia, the older man groaning into the shared kiss. Canada felt his heart jump, his fingers playing with the short hairs at the base of Russia's neck.

Overwhelmed. It was the only word running through Canada's head as Russia made another deep sound of appreciation as his tongue began overwhelm Canada's senses. His tongue moved furiously through Canada's mouth, expertly dominating the unsuspecting young man.

Canada continued his ministrations, massaging and playing with the hairs on Russia's sensitive neck as the older man ravished his mouth.

When the need for air was to much Russia pulled away, his lungs allowing him only short breaths as he looked towards Canada. He reached behind him, gently grabbing Canada's talented fingers and pulling them away from his neck. "That is perhaps something you should refrain from doing little sunflower. At least for now, da?"

Canada bit his lip and looked away mumbling "Sorry." As he pulled his hand against his chest. Russia felt a prick of guilt from the Canadian's reaction, reaching out to grab the pale hand holding it gently.

"It felt very good Matthew. I don't want to give myself the opportunity to lose control and scare you again." He gave a gentle squeeze to Canada's hand as the younger man looked up at him innocently.

"Let us sleep now. Tomorrow I shall show you all that is Moscow." Russia leaned forwards, kissing Canada gently on the forehead before settling back to sleep.

Canada was asleep as soon as his eyes slid shut.

* * *

When Canada woke in the morning one arm was asleep. Stuck under the large body of Russia, who was currently sprawled out on his back and taking up most of the bed. Canada turned over, looking over the sleeping European nation. His shirt had ridden up over his stomach, bunching at his ribs.

Canada's eyes were drawn in, glancing nervously down at Russia's exposed skin. He didn't realize he had reached out until he saw his own hand, fingers feather light as he caressed the pale skin. He noticed a few scars marring the otherwise soft and perfect skin.

Canada was fascinated, his fingers moving to the scars, gently brushing over them, wondering what Russia had been through to get them. Canada found his hand moved without his permission, moving from scar to scar, feeling the old wounds as he was lost in thought. His hand moved up, disappearing under the fabric searching. He wasn't sure what for. He was just searching for  _more._

"Matvei." Came the Russian's sleep rough voice.

Canada froze, caught in the act with his hand up Russia's shirt.

"Matvei, shto ti dielaesh?" Russia grumbled out, his eyes still closed.

Canada looked at Russia in confusion, what was he saying, and why wasn't he angry? He wanted to speak, to ask Russia to say it in English but he was still frozen in shock. Russia just chuckled, slowly reaching down and grabbing Canada's curious hand pulling it up to his mouth and kissing it.

"Lyubopytstvo ne grekh." He placed Canada's hand between them and rolled over opening his eyes and looking at the shocked and confused Canadian.

"Ivan?" was all Canada could work out.

Russia's eyes widened a little, his mouth opening into an "O" as he fully awoke.

"Sorry Matthew. I forgot you do not speak my mother tongue. It is a little hard to translate for you so early in the morning." His eyes slid closed, arching his body and pulling Canada's numb arm out from under him.

Canada nodded, still nervous about his previous actions. "What did you say?"

Russia mumbled a little, pulling Canada close to him before he started. "I first asked what you were doing. When I figured it out I said 'Curiosity is not a sin'. I do not mind you exploring."

Canada thought about it absently, snuggling closer to Russia. "Matvei. I like that." He mumbled into Russia's neck.

"Mmm, good. This is Russian name similar to Matthew. I shall call you that then, my little sunflower." Russia moved forwards, pressing against Canada but then suddenly jerked away from , his face still calm and relaxed.

Canada was sure he had felt it. It had to be. There wasn't anything else it could be. But how could he say anything?  **Be brave Matthew. Don't be shy.**  Canada thought to himself. Russia appreciated bold, to the point statements. No way he would ever fault Canada for being such.

Canada took a breath speaking quietly. "You're hard Ivan." He blushed heavily.

"Uhh… da. Sorry your hands just feel-… sorry." Russia scooted back a fair measure, giving Canada some space, as he didn't want to make the younger man nervous.

To Russia's surprise, Canada followed, moving forwards until he was pressed against the sleepy man. Russia froze as Canada's hand wandered his torso, caressing the skin and moving lower.

"No it's ok. I… it's my fault." Canada whispered quietly as he pulled the fabric of Russia's bottoms.

"Matthew." It was Russia's turn to be nervous, confused at Canada's sudden change in personality. Not that he was complaining.

"Matthew _,_ you don't have to-" Russia cut himself off with a sudden intake of breath as Canada's fingers disappeared beneath his pants.

"I was scared last night. It was so sudden and I thought you were going to… You know… Put it in… But this." Canada whispered again, his voice so soft Russia had to strain his ears to hear it. "This I can do."

"Ahh." Russia's breath caught in his throat as Canada's delicate fingers wrapped around his wanting arousal.

Russia was at a loss, his mind and body stopped working as Canada's hand tightened, slowly moving up and down his shaft. Canada's eyes were closed, his face heavy with blush as his hand moved steadily over Russia's arousal.

" _Matvei_ …" Russia let out the name in a breath as Canada's speed increased, a gentle finger caressing over the sensitive slit.

Russia put all his will power to keep from thrusting into the heavenly hand. It had been a while for Russia, longer than he would care to admit. He wasn't sure why he was so sensitive, maybe it was because it had been so long, but maybe it was because it was Canada.

"Oh God." Russia groaned as Canada palmed the head of his erection, sending a electric shock up his spine.

He finally broke from his paralysis, Russia's own hand moving. "What about you, little sunflower." Russia leaned forwards slightly to whisper close to Canada's ear, his hand gently palming Canada's lower regions.

Russia was pleasantly surprised to find Canada equally hard, his hand quickly moving to the hem of Canada's pants.

"You don't need to. I'm fine." Canada tried to speak as Russia's hand made it's way under his pants.

"Net, that would be rude. Together, my little sunflower." Russia's hand treaded through the coarse curls before running his fingers teasingly up Canada's own arousal.

"Ivan!" Canada gasped, his hand tightening it's grip on Russia's hardness from the sudden touch.

Russia groaned at Canada's reaction. The tiny moan escaping from Canada as his large hand wrapped around the blonds growing erection went straight to Russia's groin. His hand moved faster to match the same speed as Canada, pumping each other in tandem, a long keen making it's way out of Russia's mouth.

Russia felt himself getting closer. It was embarrassingly soon but Canada had changed his technique, he wasn't sure what he did, but suddenly that delicate pale hand squeezed just so, and Russia felt himself sprinting into completion. His other hand moved, slipping beneath Canada's shirt and quickly finding a nipple, pinching and flicking the hard nub.

"Ahh! Ivan!" Canada moaned, his body arching towards the Russian as his breaths became more shallow.

"Da. Like that Matvei. Don't hold back. Let it happen." Russia spoke in a low seductive voice, his fingers still playing with Canada's sensitive nipples.

"Ivan… Ivan…" The name became a chant, Canada's pale hips bucking forwards, his mouth open in a perfect "O" as he shuttered, a moan slipping from between those supple lips as he fell over the edge.

Russia followed, the way Canada called his name had him coming too, spilling his seed over Canada's hand with a grunt.

The two men lay panting on the bed, both to tired to move their hands as they basked in the post-orgasmic pleasures. Russia was unsure of how much time had passed before he moved again, pulling his hand from Canada's pants, and then the Canadian's hand from his own.

Canada blushed and turned, hiding his face in the pillow as he came to his senses. Russia smiled, his cute shy Canadian had returned. He leaned forwards Kissing Canada's neck before getting up and going to the attached bathroom to get a cloth.

He cleaned himself in the bathroom, taking off his soiled bottoms and putting on a pair of boxers. He re-entered his room, throwing his pants in the laundry bin before returning to the still hiding Canadian.

"Matvei." Russia shook Canada slightly before turning him over.

Canada's hand hid his face which Russia noticed was still bright red.

"Matvei, you should shower. There is a towel hanging on the door for you." Russia held Canada's hands, pulling him off the bed gently as Canada nodded.

He began walking towards Russia's bathroom, turning around at the last second. "Was… was it ok?"

Russia felt his heart melt. After all of that, Canada was still nervous. "Wonderful, my little sunflower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's start off with a *fist shake to the under-agers* DARN YOU!
> 
> Then we can move on to: I apologize to other Russians about my terrible Russian. Russian used to be my mother tongue, but it's been about 5 years since I've spoke any Russian at all, and probably 7 since I've been fluent, so I do apologize!
> 
> And lastly, SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!  
> Also, I have my tumblr up and running now, fred-the-moose.tumblr.dot.com, I post story ideas/samples/previews, as well as lots of pictures of my favourite ships.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love you all! Tell me what you think!
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


	7. This is Funny, da?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, life is being all... demanding of me and stuff.
> 
> Ok Sooooo, unofficial title of this chapter: sightseeing... AND SMUT
> 
> Let it begin!

When both men had showered, Canada helped Russia prepare breakfast, a simple Russian breakfast of blini with sour cream and jam.

"Today I will take you into the city to see Moscow." Russia stated after taking a large gulp of milk.

"Will we go to see the Red Square?" Matthew asked excitedly.

Russia nodded. Loving how Canada was like a child going on a trip, his youthfulness lifting his own spirits. He loved Canada's big shining eyes. They had changed over the past weeks. When he first approached Canada they weren't shining or curious or… happy. They were… indifferent, uninterested. Russia watched as what little excitement and happiness that had been present, faded as England used the poor eager nation. Russia saw those expressive eyes the night he finally broke, and chased England from his house after being so deeply hurt. His eyes had been dull, empty. England had broken his poor little sunflower, and it had taken all of Russia's will power not to go and destroy the Brit.

But that was before. Canada was happy now, and Russia planned to keep it that way.

"Da, of course!" Russia answered loudly, breaking from his thoughts.

The day went smoothly, Russia driving Canada to the Red Square, touring the inside, looking at all the colours in the buildings, learning about the architecture, and the history. Canada was enthralled by it all. Listening acutely to Russia as he spoke of everything he knew about the place.

Canada counted the times their hands brushed. Occasionally, if there weren't a lot of people around, Russia's hand would appear from his sleeves to hold the others hand. Canada was amazed. He treasured how much attention Russia paid to his reactions, to his feelings. When the area was too crowded he would use his body as a sort of shield and usher Canada to a less busy spot. If Canada started to feel uncomfortable holding hands with Russia in such a public spot he didn't  _need_  to tell Russia. Russia felt the tension in Canada's hand, saw it in his body language and let go.

However, the more time he spent with Russia, the more time he felt the need to be close. The need to hold his hand, no matter how many people could see, and even more strangely, Canada felt the need to do more than hold hands.

"Ahh, just up here Matvei, around these stairs." Russia pointed to the entrance as a large tour of American's entered the room they were viewing.

Canada ducked his head and darted for the stairs slowly walking up a few steps while he waited for Russia. The albino haired man wasn't far behind, smiling from behind his scarf as he turned the corner.

Canada continued climbing the spiral stair case, letting out a small 'oof' as Russia pulled him into a small alcove in the wall.

"Ivan!" Canada whisper yelled as he was pushed into the alcove further, Russia's larger body blocking the way.

"May I?" Russia asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"But… there might be-" Russia cut Canada off with a finger pressed against his lips.

"Hardly anyone comes this way. Especially not those… lazy American's… And nobody will see around my body. You are safe." Russia stood up tall with his shoulders back, taking up as much room in the small alcove as possible, just to prove his point.

Canada sighed; it wasn't like he didn't want to. He nodded shortly and reached out, his hands grabbing the edges of Russia's coat, pulling the larger nation towards him.

Russia smiled before he moved the last few inches, crushing their lips together in desire. Canada's lips parted just as soon as they met, his tongue sliding out to meet Russia's half way. Their tongues clashed, Canada momentarily fighting back, his lips turning up into a smirk as Russia growled at his challenge.

Russia pulled away after winning the small battle and thoroughly ravishing the Canadian's mouth, watching as the blushing man regained his composure. Smiling down on the younger man he smoothed Canada's cowlick against his head, watching in amusement as it sprang back up.

Canada swatted at Russia's hand, "Leave it alone Ivan." He pouted. Canada couldn't comprehend how kissing could feel so good. Not that he had done a lot of kissing in his days, but when England kissed him it didn't feel  _anything_  like it did when Russia kissed him.

Canada was still blushing as Russia took his hand and pulled him from the alcove, continuing to walk to the top of the spiral stair case. As they reached the top Canada couldn't help but smile, the wind blew gently through his hair as they stepped outside and looked out of the balcony from one of the towers.

"So beautiful Ivan!" Canada whispered as he quickly ran to the edge.

"I am glad you think so." Russia walked behind Canada, standing close as his arms wrapped around the younger man. He rested his chin gently on the top of Canada's head as he looked around.

Canada snuggled into the warmth that was Russia. It wasn't every day he would get to be alone, atop a tall tower looking over Moscow, and Canada wanted to enjoy it. Eventually they descended the tower, holding hands the entire way down the stairs.

The next place Russia drove was the Polytechnic Museum. It was a chance guess for Russia. He wasn't sure if Canada would appreciate the different sort of technological advances of his country, especially because of all the tension with his brother. But Russia decided it was worth a try, and so as they entered the parking lot Russia chanced a look over at Canada. He was sitting in the passenger seat, as calm and happy as ever… that's right, he couldn't read the sign.

Russia was pleased to find that Canada was actually quite interested in the entire museum. Even the parts from the less friendly days of the cold war and how Russia developed their nuclear weapons, Canada continued to be interested, asking questions and reading all the information blurbs.

They did however, on Canada's request spend most of their time in the space technology area. Canada spoke for a long time of all the thing's he loved about space and space exploration, and admitted to not having the money to really look into it as much as he would like. He also went on about how much he admired Russia for being one of the most influential nations in early space exploration. It made Russia's heart swell when he realized that even before this; Canada had admired him, and valued his talents.

The museum closed, and much to Canada's dismay they had to leave. But Russia wasn't done with the Canadian just yet. He wanted to make this day special for Canada. His first day in Russia's land, as well as his first day spent solely with the older man.

Russia drove them to one of his favourite restaurants, treating Canada to some North American friendly food: Chicken wings. Of course after the meal had been consumed, and Russia had watched the usually shy and timid nation destroy his plate of chicken wings, they drank.

7 shots for Canada, 16 for Russia.

Both Nations were feeling the effects of the fine Russian vodka as they got a cab ride back to Russia's place. When Russia opened the door, Canada kicked off his boots, tossed his jacket on the floor and boldly walked to the living room where he proceeded to flop down onto the couch. He mumbled something into the cushions as Russia picked up his jacket and hung it away in the closet, following Canada's lead towards the couch.

"The couch is for sitting Matvei, if you want to sleep we do that in a bed, da?" Russia smirked as he pushed his hands under Canada, turning him over and lifting him up like a child. Canada giggled and agreed, his arms wrapping around Russia's neck as he snuggled closer to the larger man.

"Ok but I want to stay with you tonight Ivan." Canada stated as he nuzzled into Russia's chest.

The Russian chuckled quietly, "Da, of course Matvei."

He plunked the Canadian on his bed as walked to the other side of the room, unbuttoning his white dress shirt and tossing it in the laundry bin. Without thinking he shed his pants, hanging them over the edge of the bin as he pulled his under garments off too, opening his dresser drawer and absently searching for his boxers.

Russia was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a noise from behind him. When he turned, his gaze was met by sparkling blue eyes, the owner of said eyes using his hand to cover his mouth, failing horribly at keeping in his laughter. A slight hiss of air, or a short giggle could be heard as Russia stood naked, holding his boxers.

"What is so funny Matvei?" Russia asked with a scowl.

"Pfft. No-…heh… Nothing Ivan… pfft." He couldn't even keep a straight face for one measly little sentence.

Guessing the younger nations reason for giggling, Russia smirked, dropping the boxers to the floor before slowly stepping forwards, stalking his Canadian prey. He watched Canada's eyes go wide in shock before he scrambled to the back of the bed, his legs pulled up against his chest, watching Russia approach him.

"Nothing, Matvei?" He spoke quietly as he climbed onto the bed, crawling over to Canada. "Nothing hmm?" His smirk grew as he watched Canada panic, those pale hands waving in front of his face, trying to ward off the larger man. "I think you are lying Matvei."

And with that Russia pounced darting forwards and pushing those pale hands out of his way, picking up the smaller nation and flipping him backwards onto the bed.

Canada was paralyzed in shock, looking up into violet eyes as Russia smirked. "This is funny, da?"

The great white north had no time to respond as Russia's lips collided with his own. It took a moment for Canada's vodka hazed brain to catch up, and when it did, Russia had already undone most of the buttons on his shirt, his talented tongue sliding across his bottom lip, practically begging for entrance.

Canada obliged, his lips parting as Russia's tongue plunged in, devouring the younger nation as he pulled the shirt from under the pale body. Canada shivered, the cool air hitting his torso before Russia's warm hands were touching his skin, the calloused fingers running over his stomach and ribs without reason or pattern.

All Canada could do was enjoy, his arms wrapping around Russia's neck, playing with the short soft hairs at the base of Russia's head as the albino haired man surrounded him.

Canada's gentle fingers in Russia's hair had the older man groaning in reply, giving Canada a much needed confidence boost. He tried to catch his breath as Russia pulled away, his lips finding the skin of Canada's jaw, placing feather light kisses there before skipping right to his chest.

Canada gasped quietly as Russia's tongue flicked over a sensitive nipple, his wandering hand now finding the other nub and pinching it to pebble hardness.

Russia hoped it was enough to distract the younger man as his free hand worked on Canada's belt buckle. It pulled free relatively easy, but the button was proving troublesome. He brought down his other hand, cursing mentally as Canada looked down, watching nervously as Russia popped the button open.

Russia watched as he kissed over to the other nipple, gently sucking it into his mouth, watching Canada's face as his mouth opened in a silent moan, eyes sliding shut momentarily. Russia let go of the nipple, giving it a final flick before rising back up to Canada's head.

"Tell me if you are uncomfortable Matvei. I mean it. I will stop as soon as you say so." Russia's eyes were serious, but Canada saw the fear lying underneath. The fear of hurting Canada.

And so Canada nodded, steeling his nerves as Russia surged forwards and claimed his lips.

Russia moved slowly, his hand sliding down Canada's chest, rubbing over a nipple before continuing down. He moved the zipper slowly, deliberately making it noticeable to let Canada know what he was doing.

No objections.

So Russia continued, his tongue actively battling against Canada's, sharing breaths as their tongues caressed each others. He needed both hands now, breaking the kiss, as his thumbs hooked into both his pants and briefs. His eyes stayed locked with Canada's as he pulled them down, oh so slowly until they were pooled at the Canadians ankles.

Canada suddenly became shy, his hands moved quickly, letting go of Russia's neck and shooting down to cover himself. Russia was having none of that.

The older nation leaned back, gently grabbing Canada's hands and holding them by his sides. Canada was blushing, eye contact breaking as he looked anywhere but Russia.

"Matvei…" Russia whispered breathlessly as he looked over the beauty that was Canada. "Matvei, you are so beautiful."

Canada blushed deeper, his eyes briefly meeting Russia's before looking away again.

"So beautiful." Russia whispered again, letting go of Canada's hands as he bent over, his lips pressing into Canada's stomach as his hands began to roam again.

Canada's hands fisted in the blankets beside him as Russia's lips kissed lower, past his belly button, feather light over his hips, until Canada had to close his eyes in nervousness.

"Ivan!" Canada yelled in what was clearly shock and pleasure, as Russia's pink tongue slipped out, leaving a hot slick trail up Canada's shaft before circling the head.

Russia smirked up at Canada, watching those pure facial reactions as he parted his lips and engulfed Canada's member. Another gasp and quiet moan as the heat of Russia's mouth surrounded Canada. The younger mans eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, his knuckles white as he gripped the blankets.

"Ahh!" It was more of a yelp this time, as Russia pulled his mouth away, blowing gently on the head of Canada's erection. "Ivan." Canada whined. Clearly he didn't like being teased.

Russia indulged Canada, his tongue sliding over the sensitive slit, collecting the pre-cum that had gathered there before swallowing Canada once again.

Canada let out a louder moan this time, his stomach muscles clenching as he tried not to buck into the hot wetness that was Russia's mouth. His hand lifted from the sheets, delicate fingers finding the nape of Russia's neck and pulled gently at the hairs there.

The groan he received from Russia sent vibrations through him, pushing another gasp from his throat as he felt a spark of pleasure shoot up his spine. Canada opened his eyes now, watching as Russia's head bobbed up and down over him, tongue sliding over his most sensitive parts, groaning repeatedly as Canada's fingers tangled in the Russian's hair.

"Ivan. Ahh. I-" He couldn't finish his sentence as a particularly strong groan from Russia rumbled through his body. His eyes locked with Russia's as he came, one last suck had Canada releasing into the waiting warmth of Russia's mouth, a quiet moan escaping his lips.

The blond let his head fall back against the bed, looking up at the ceiling as Russia moved beside him, resting on his side, one arm propping up his head. Canada looked to his side searching his mind for what to say.

"Ivan… What about you?" Canada asked as he rolled on his side, limbs still heavy from the post orgasmic pleasures.

"Do not worry for me little sunflower." Russia smiled, his hand tucking some hair behind Canada's ear.

Canada shook his head, frowning as he pushed the Russian onto his back. His hand gently moved over Russia's chest before sliding down and grasping Russia's solid length. The blond watched as Russia's eyes slid shut, his lips pressing into a thin line as he tried not to react too strongly.

"Should I..?" Canada asked shyly, looking to Russia for guidance.

"Only if you want to, my little sunflower." Russia amazed himself with his own answer. He was such a strong nation. So many others were terrified of him, and Russia could take almost anything he wanted with little resistance. He could take what he wanted from Canada too, and yet he didn't, he needed the younger mans love more.

Russia almost cried out in joy as those supple lips pressed into his ribs, shy tentative kisses were placed down his torso, a wary pink tongue slipped out and licked over Russia's sensitive scars as it descended.

It was almost too much for Russia as it was. Even with Canada's inexperience and caution, he was doing exactly the right thing as he explored Russia's torso, that wet tongue laving over each scar before moving on. It wouldn't be long. Not long at all.

Russia groaned loudly as Canada nipped gently at his hip, electric shocks shot up his body, testing his control to not jerk. He didn't want Canada' to stop. Not now, not when those moist lips were mere centimeters from his straining arousal.

Russia could have sworn he saw stars as suddenly the heat of Canada's slick mouth surrounded him. That innocent mouth taking as much of Russia in as he could, tongue caressing the shaft as Canada sucked his cheeks in. The suddenness tested Russia again, using all his effort not to buck into that wet heat.

"Da Matvei. Just like that." Russia finally spoke, his voice gruff and strained as he offered the inexperienced nation praise. "Use your tongue on the tip Matvei…" He groaned as Canada obeyed, his tongue circling the sensitive head before he bobbed down once again. "Da, like that Matvei. So good."

The words spurred Canada onward, encouraging him to continue as he quickened his pace. His jaw was tired, but the noises and kind words from Russia kept him going, his tongue pressing and licking over the sensitive organ.

As Canada's hand reached up and began to stroke what his mouth could not reach, Russia felt himself cracking. He had a mere seconds to spit out "Matvei I'm going to-" before his seed burst forth, his orgasm rushing forth so fast even Russia was surprised.

Canada swallowed most of it, but a small amount had escaped, decorating his chin and chest like a victory badge. He smiled at Russia at he sat up, seeming even more satisfied than the panting Russian.

Russia let out a quiet moan of appreciation as he sat up, smiling at the pleased Canadian as he wiped his chin, brushing it off against the corner of the bed sheets.

"We both need a shower now, my little sunflower." As much as he didn't want to move, Russia wanted to shower even more, so he threw his legs over the side of the bed and turned to look back at Canada. "Shall we together then?"

It was a question. Canada was sure of that. An offer that Canada could take or leave. But why not? What possible reason could Canada have for not wanting to shower with the older man? And so he nodded, climbing off of the bed and rushing to get to the shower before Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a long one!
> 
> Next one is going to be super short, but it will be worth it!
> 
> Sorry about the long wait. School was a bitch.
> 
> Thanks! Let me know about your feels!


	8. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this ones itty bitty.

When Canada woke up the next morning he found himself trapped. Russia's arms were wrapped around his torso, holding the younger nation tightly against himself. It took Canada a second to remember why he was naked, but once the memory of the still slightly drunk shower came to his mind Canada smiled. He wiggled back against Russia's warmth, for such a cold country the man sure did give off a lot of heat; he was practically a space heater.

Canada let his mind wander, thinking about last night, analyzing it, comparing the hazy drunk memories to his currently sober thoughts. He would need to request more showers with Russia. He giggled as quietly as possible as the image of Russia, hair wet and flopped in front of his eyes, looking very displeased as the shower pumped water onto his head. After that Russia had lathered some soap and washed Canada's back, taking his time and using his hands more often than the luffa. Canada was allowed to do the same, and he had spent more of his time exploring and caressing Russia's torso and back than he did actually washing. Russia didn't seem to mind, even when Canada's curious fingers found scars, trailing long digits over the raised or depressed skin. He had wanted to ask where Russia got some of them, like the long gauge across his back, or the smooth raised scar on his stomach, but it felt rude. So Canada swallowed his urge to ask questions and continued his 'washing' of Russia.

After the shower they curled up in bed Russia had kissed his forehead and said something strange in Russian before they both drifted off into sleep.

Canada sighed, squinting to try and see the numbers on the alarm clock and failing horribly. Where had his glasses gone? He looked back at the slumbering Russian, smiling to himself before he oh so gently tried to lift the larger nations arm off of himself. With a little success, Canada reached for the vaguely glasses shaped blob on the night table. He cheered mentally as his fingers grasped around what he knew were his glasses. However the cheering was promptly stopped by the mumble and grumble sounds of waking Russia.

Canada slipped his glasses on as Russia shifted, making more grumbling noises as his mind adjusted to being awake.

"Bonjour Matvei." Russia smirked as he whispered into Canada's ear.

The blond smiled turning around as Russia's arm wrapped around him again. "Bonjour Ivan. When did you learn French?"

Russia chuckled, his eyes finally opening and locking with Canada's. "I can't. I picked up a few words from all the time I've spent in your country." He smiled again, his eyes closing as he tilted his head.

Canada pursed his lips at Russia's smartness, lifting a hand to give him a small nudge in annoyance. Russia let out a small 'oof' sound before opening his eyes and leaning forwards to give the smaller man a chaste kiss.

"Today, we will go out for tea and treats, before I send you home again." He spoke it quietly, his voice more gruff as he almost pouted.

But Canada nodded, knowing that he had to go home eventually, as well as attend his hockey game the next night. He sighed, snuggling closer to Russia, trying to ignore the rest of the world. Warm arms pulled him closer, and the two nations spent just a little longer in bed, embracing before they knew they would have to part.

Canada's excitement at the Tea house was clear to both Russia and any passerby, as Canada practically skipped beside the older man to the door. He couldn't stand still in the line, moving quickly back and forth between the display windows of delicious treats.

"I don't know what I want Ivan, they all look so good! What should I get?" Canada asked as the person in front of them moved up to order.

"I know what you will like. It will be a surprise, is that ok Matvei?" Russia patted the animated man on the head, stepping forwards to the counter and gesturing for Canada to go find a seat.

Canada picked out a small two seat table near the window, so he could look out into the street and people watch. When Russia returned he held a tray with one tea pot, cups, and 2 plates of treats.

"How do you feel about strawberry Matvei?" Russia questioned with a smile as he set the tray on the table.

"Love it!" Canada watched excitedly, his feet kicking back and forth under the table as Russia set a cup in front of him, and then a plate with two oval shaped pastries on it. Both had a pink sort of glaze on the top.

"This is good. Strawberry Chocolate Sochni. It's very sweet, so be careful your teeth do not rot little sunflower." Russia looked up at Canada after he had finished speaking, eyebrows raised, and his face held such a devious smirk Canada could feel the blood rushing to his face as he blushed.

The albino man poured Canada a cup of a dark pink-purple liquid before serving himself. The blond looked down to his cup and back at Russia, his eyebrow raised as his eyes moved back and forth.

"Passion fruit tea." Russia answered as he took a small bite of his tea cake.

Canada smiled, taking the cup and holding it with both hands, loving the warmth of the cup as he blew on the steaming liquid.

"Thank you Ivan. It sounds delicious." He put the cup down, lifting the pastry with both hands and biting in. A Strawberry chocolate cream filling squished out and Canada licked the edge of the pastry to make sure none escaped, the sweet taste exploding across his tastebuds.

Russia smiled to himself as he watched Canada taste the pastry. He was glad his assumption was correct. He wasn't sure what it was, but something told him the innocent nation liked strawberry, and the pastry was not unlike a doughnut, something he would be familiar with. He had made the same kind of assumption with the tea, hoping that Canada liked the sweeter fruit teas, as opposed to the strong English tea.

He sipped the hot liquid, taking bites of his tea cake to take away from the sweetness. Russia was by far more partial to green teas, but this would have to do. Being able to see Canada's face light up as he tasted the tea made it all worth it.

"Thank you for everything Ivan. I really enjoyed all of it." Canada blushed as he spoke, his suitcase rolling along behind him as the two nations walked to the small private airport.

"Do not worry Matvei, it was a pleasure having you here. You are welcome to come visit any time." Russia's hand emerged from his sleeve, grasping Canada's free hand as they continued to walk.

Canada smiled over at Russia, giving the hand a small squeeze as they got to the doors.

Canada checked in, and the pilot went out to his plane to start the long procedure to be able to depart. Canada was left with Russia near the exit door, face pressed into the older mans chest as Russia embraced him.

"It's nothing big right Ivan? You'll be at my game tomorrow night?" Canada mumbled into Russia's chest.

"Da, of course. I would come tonight but I have some papers to get in order." He pulled the smaller nation away for a moment, tilting his head upwards for a chaste kiss. "Besides, how can I stay away for too long anymore." He smiled, pulling Canada's lips back towards his own.

Canada's eyes slid shut, people watching or not, he was not about to give up his goodbye kiss with Russia. That slick tongue ran across his bottom lip, eagerly racing into his mouth as Canada parted his lips. The younger man essentially melted into Russia as the kiss deepened, the talented man stealing Canada's breath as they kissed.

Soon they separated, both parties catching their breath as Russia fixed his scarf back up.

"He is waving for you to go my little sunflower." Russia spoke quietly as he turned Canada around.

The younger man nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow night then!" And he walked through the doors pulling his bag behind him as he walked out to the plane.

Russia raised an eyebrow as Canada stopped, suddenly turning around as if he had forgotten something important. Russia went though a mental checklist, ticking off items that he knew the younger man had packed.

Canada rushed through the door, his face red with blush as he jogged towards the large man.

"Matvei?"

"Oh, I forgot something." Canada took a few deep breaths, slowing to a fast walk as he neared Russia. He was still flushed, his cheeks bright red as he gripped the sides of Russia's coat, pulling the taller man down to his level. He leaned in close to Russia's ear, and there was one long steadying breath before he spoke.

"I love you, Ivan Braginski."

Russia was frozen in shock as Canada pulled away smiling, grabbing Russia's head and smooching his cheek before bolting to the door with a giggle. He grabbed his suitcase and was on the plane before Russia's brain even registered what happened.

And so as the plane took off, Russia was left standing in the lobby, rubbing his cheek and trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shake fist at under agers* damn you!
> 
> Again, sorry it's so short!
> 
> Tell me your feels and stuff!
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


	9. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just trying up loose ends. Next chapter will be the last... unless the smut has multiple parts. Then maybe two chapters.

It was late when Canada arrived back in his native country, and after a short cab ride home Canada didn't even have the energy to unpack before zombie-ing his way upstairs and promptly passing out, too tired to even get under the covers.

The next day there wasn't a lot for Canada to do. A few little pieces of paper work for his boss, and then the rest of his afternoon was open.

He packed his hockey bag, and went to get some more groceries, but nothing he did could occupy his mind well enough to distract him from his thoughts.

He had told Russia he loved him. This was true. Canada had realized this when he woke up the previous morning, wrapped in Russia's warm embrace. He had decided that he wanted to wake up in those arms every morning; preferably for the rest of forever.

He loved not having to use words to convey his feelings or thoughts, loved that they could talk for hours about everything and nothing, loved how Russia knew just how to support him though his shyness. He loved the man, and it had taken him the entire day to work up the courage to let him know. Even at the end, when they hugged and kissed and said goodbye, his words just got stuck and he couldn't do it.

He hoped Russia didn't notice how much his hands were shaking, or how much he was blushing; he had been so nervous. But ultimately Canada had grown brave and said it, and now he just needed to wait to see Russia again, and hope the man wouldn't tease him for being such a scaredy cat.

Canada was upstairs, slipping on a pair of pajama pants as he got ready for his game, when the door bell rang. He quickly hitched the pants up onto his hips as he quickly ran down the stairs, slowing when he got to the bottom. What if it was England? He didn't have time for another confrontation with the rude nation. He side stepped to the kitchen where he peeked very carefully behind the curtain.

Russia.

Canada almost tripped over his own pants as he ran to the door, unlocking it and throwing the barrier open with a smile.

"Ivan!" He threw himself at the older nation, his arms wrapping around the taller mans neck as they hugged.

"Matvei, you are cruel." Russia spoke softly into Canada's ear as he lifted the younger man slightly and walked them into the house, kicking the door closed behind him. "So cruel to me Matvei, telling me such things and then running away."

Canada blushed and buried his face into Russia's neck. "I-I just…" he tried to explain himself but Russia cut him off, setting Canada's feet down and pulling him away just enough so that Russia could crush their lips together.

Canada let out a gasp of surprise, his eyes sliding shut as he let the Russian invade his mouth.

Russia pulled away, one large hand holding Canada's head still as his deep purple eyes stared into blue. "Did you mean it Matvei? Is it true? Do you really feel this way?" It was almost a chant, like he couldn't believe it.

"Da." Canada's smile reached from eye to eye as he spoke the simple Russian word, blushing heavily as he watched the reaction in Russia's eyes.

"Da. Da he says!" Russia laid feather light kisses over his face. " 'Da' is not a complete sentence my little sunflower. 'Da' what?" His hand tilted Canada's head, giving him room to use those sinful lips on the blond's neck.

Canada was panting now, his fingers gripping the fabric of Russia's coat tightly as the older man kissed, sucked, and licked his way down Canada's neck.

"Ivan I can't…" a breathy sigh "Ivan not when you're…" a soft moan.

Russia stopped, his eyes locking with Canada's blue orbs. Canada could see the question lurking there, the fear of the small possibility Canada was not serious. And so for the second time, Canada got up all his will power, pressing his lips together before he forced the words out nervously.

"I love you." His eyes darted away, not being able to look into the intense purple as he confessed. "I love you Ivan." Quieter this time, but no less certain.

"Thank god." Was all Russia said before surging forwards and pressing Canada into another kiss.

Canada moaned into Russia's mouth as the older nation took control of the kiss, caressing and exploring Canada where he saw fit, stealing the nation's breath. His strong hand moved under his shirt and caressed the Canadian's torso before ghosting over a nipple.

Canada gasped, pulling Russia closer as his back arched, his body searching for more contact.

_Ding dong_

They ignored it. Canada's hands coming up to play with the sensitive nape of Russia's neck, smiling into their kiss as he drew soft moans from the usually stoic nation. He could feel Russia pressing against him, their fast growing erections pressing against the other's as they kissed.

_Ding dong ding dong_

Russia broke the kiss, both nations panting as Russia's lips moved to untouched skin, kissing across Canada's jaw until he reached his ear lobe, gently sucking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling there.

"Ahh! Ivan!" Canada gasped, his hips bucking up against Russia's without his consent.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong_

Russia sighed heavily, a slight aura seething around him. "Persistent." Was all he said as he kissed Canada quickly and pulled away, seemingly floating to the door.

Canada tried to catch his breath, fixing himself as best he could so that his arousal was better hidden. He walked quickly to catch up with Russia, watching the older man nervously as he opened the door.

"Well it took you long enough now didn't it boy! What manners is it to keep a guest waiting..." It seemed as if England had no idea what doom waited behind the door as he stood on Canada's front step, one hand on his hip and the other pointing accusingly at the stunned Canadian.

England only stopped speaking when a blast of evil purple aura washed over him. He froze, looking up slowly see a very scary Russia looming over Canada's shoulder, eyes glairing daggers at the Brit.

"Ar-Arthur… I'm sure you noticed, but you have about 5 seconds to explain a very  _very_  good reason for being here, or I'm not sure what Ivan will do to you."

"I well… yes… indeed. I just... Look Matthew- I really just wanted to- oh bloody hell." He was visibly nervous as he stumbled over his words, the pressure and threat of Russia overwhelming him. "I came to apologize."

Russia wasn't pleased, but he decided it was acceptable that England should be apologizing to the younger nation. And while the aura was not gone, it had shrunk in size considerably, enough at least that England could think properly.

"I just… I had a chat with Alfred the other night and… and well he really talked some sense into me. Surprising I know, but he was right. I did something horrible to you- no, I've been treating you horribly ever since I adopted you as a colony. I've been using you and giving nothing back for centuries." He reached out to take Canada's hand, but Russia gave just one twitch of the eye and England's hands shot back down to his sides. "Matthew I've been a monster. I'm so sorry. And… and when I think about it, you are such a magnificent nation, and I really just want to… to start over I suppose. A fresh start where I really try to make it work. If that's ok with you."

Canada wasn't sure how to feel. The man he had always wanted to look at him was here, on his front porch, apologizing and wanting to start again. To get to know him as a nation, and not as Alfred's body double.

Some part of him, a part deep down that hardly ever saw the light of day told him to hurt England. To say "Sorry, I don't have time. Maybe next week hmm?" T o rub that pain back in England's face, to show him what rejection felt like.

But the rest of him said to accept it and move on. To take him up on that offer. To do what's right. To do the nice thing, and not let England feel the same way he had always felt.

He didn't know how to feel.

The silence seemed to rain down between them, England's eyes getting wider and more nervous by the second.

Canada felt Russia step forwards, his solid figure behind him, supporting him. He took a deep breath, looking down before looking back up at England.

"I can't accept your apology." He watched the hurt on England's face as he spoke. "I'm not ready to accept it yet. Maybe later, but that wound is far too deep, and much too fresh for me to even think about being able to accept your apology."

England's eyes got wide and watery as he looked down, nodding slowly. "Well… Well… I suppose I can't blame you for that-."

"But," Canada interrupted him, "I would like to take you up on your offer to start over. It will take some time, but I would like to try being friends Arthur. Real friends."

Those bright green eyes flew up in shock; hope forming as he looked over the clearly annoyed Canadian. "Really? How… When?"

Canada sighed folding his arms like he was speaking with a toddler. "Well Arthur, right now I have a hockey game to attend, and I don't really have time to spend on the logistics of this new twisted relationship." Russia disappeared behind the door, returning seconds later with Canada's hockey bag, pushing past England as he loaded the bag in the back of Canada's car.

"Games are on Friday nights. Practice on Sunday, Tuesday and Wednesday. You are welcome to come to any or all of them." He turned around and walked into the house, grabbing his keys and returning, locking the door behind him.

Russia frowned as he approached, no doubt disliking the idea of having England at the hockey game.

"You can come right now if you want. You need to move your car from my driveway anyways. Let's go." Canada crossed his arms again as he began walking down the driveway.

Russia took a few steps closer to the tiny British man, looming over him as his evil aura came back full force. "You touch him,  _and I will kill you_. You hurt him in any way shape or form,  _and I will make you beg for death as a sweet release from the torture and pain on which I shall inflict on you_." His voice dropped down even lower as England was engulfed by the aura. "I have this beautiful fountain on my front lawn…  _and I will make sure it sprays with your blood and the next one hundred generations of you and your children should you cause Matvei any harm_."

The aura disappeared suddenly and Russia tilted his head, everything returning as if nothing had happened. "Understand?" It wasn't really a question, and Russia smiled before turning around and walking to Canada's car.

England seemed to break from his shock and fear long enough to run to his car and back out of the driveway.

* * *

Canada didn't ask what Russia had said to England, nor did he care, he was sure Russia was merely protecting him.

England did follow them to Canada's game. Stepping nervously out of the car as Canada directed him which arena to sit in.

When he was gone, Russia pushed Canada gently against the wall, and hand on either side of his body. "May I?"

Canada smiled and nodded, leaning forwards and sharing a quick kiss with Russia before going inside to get ready for his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl I feel better now that I've made England slightly less asshole-ish. It was hurting my brain.
> 
> Sooo yea, tell me your feels!
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


	10. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So. WARNING- This is the last chapter. And I'm going to make sure I let you know that I didn't really spend a lot of time editing it. I do plan to go back and make adjustments, but right now I want to just get it out to you guys! So take pity on any mistakes? Or tell me about them?
> 
> Alrighty then! Thank you all for reading through this story! I am super super glad for all your support!
> 
> ONWARDS! To smut and happy endings!

If Canada was being honest with himself, he would admit to not even noticing the England was present. His eyes always wandered to the same place after every good play, goal, or penalty. It was almost automatic how he would look to the same spot, seeking the albino haired man out in the crowd.

When he thought about it, Canada supposed it was a bit odd he never once looked for England; the man who had been the star of his mind for more years than Canada could count. It was as if England didn't exist anymore, and the world was entirely hockey and Russia.

After the game Canada dressed as quickly as possible rushing into the hall. England was walking back and forth outside the door, head down, hands folded behind his back. Russia stood against the wall opposite, a slight purple aura resonating from his person as he frowned.

When England spotted Canada his eyes got wide and he rushed over to the confused Canadian.

"Matthew! You were amazing!" England spoke excitedly, grabbing Canada's hands in his.

Russia moved forwards quickly, a feral growl making its way out of his throat as he approached.

"I didn't even score or anything, it wasn't that spectacular." Canada whispered as England jumped away.

"It doesn't matter, you were beautiful!" England smiled as he looked down. "I'm sorry I've ever paid attention to it, I really seem to have missed out."

Russia stepped closer, an arm wrapping around Canada's waist. "Quite." He answered curtly as he glared at the Brit.

"Umm Matthew, and I suppose Ivan as well… Would it be ok, umm… if we went out for drinks tonight?" England started nervously.

Canada was stumped. He looked to the ground nervously, using what little self-control he had not to back up into Ivan for support. "Well um… actually…"

Russia reached into Canada's pocket and grabbed his car keys, gently taking the hockey bag from Canada's hand and striding into the parking lot.

"Um… Tonight isn't a good night Arthur…" Canada let the sentence trail off.

"Ivan?"

"Yea..."

England's eyes also darted to the floor. A harsh silence raining over both men.

A car horn could be heard from the door, and both men knew it was Russia signaling for Canada.

"I uhh… I gotta go…" Canada spoke softly as he turned towards the door.

"I know you did the right thing by trying to re-build the bridge he set fire to, but I do not understand how you can be so calm and accepting about all of this. The things I would like to do to that man right now…" Russia spoke as he pulled the car into the driveway.

"Well… It hurts. But England has always been a part of my life." The blond sighed as he un-buckled his seat belt. "I'm curious to see if Arthur truly want's to be a part of my life. If not, he'll stop trying soon enough, and I'll continue on. No biggie." He turned to look at Russia and smiled, watching as the larger man smile.

Russia turned quickly and opened the door, moving to the trunk and rolling Canada's hockey bag to the front as Canada put the key in the lock. It was pitch black, and he could hear his hockey bag be placed against the wall as he reached for the light.

Canada gasped as he was suddenly tackled to the wall, any further noises stopped as Russia's lips clashed against his. The younger man was stunned for a moment as Russia's tongue plundered his mouth, those strong hands already pulling his jacket from his shoulders.

"Ivan?" Canada gasped for breath as Russia's lips moved to his neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin as his jacket fell to the floor.

"I've been waiting to do this all night." He whispered hotly against Canada's pale skin. "Damn English bastard."

Canada gasped as Russia's strong hands worked under his clothes. Fingers ghosting over his torso as his shirt wrinkled against Russia's talented hands.

Canada put his own hands to work, undoing the buckles and pushing the heavy jacket off of the larger mans broad shoulders and onto the floor. He could feel himself melt a little as his eyes took in Russia without his coat. What could he say, he had a thing for dress shirts. And Russia, with his broad shoulders, heavy breaths, and lust filled eyes was almost too much for the young blond.

Russia's scarf was quickly unwrapped and hung gently on the coat hooks before Russia's lips rushed back to Canada's, his tongue exploring that of his soon to be lovers.

Russia's fingers seemed moved faster than Canada's brain could at the moment, and before he realized what was happening he felt a cool breeze over his body and the familiar feel of his pants pooling around his ankles.

Canada pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as Russia continued, his fingers finding a pert nipple and brushing it oh so gently. A soft gasp left his mouth as Russia's tongue laved over the other, leaving Canada dizzy and confused as to when his shirt had joined his jacket on the floor.

"Ivan wait." Canada panted as Russia dropped to his knees.

Ivan looked up his fingers hooked under Canada's loose boxers, and froze. He stayed like that, unmoving, hungry eyes locking with Canada's.

A small whine made its way out of Canada's mouth, the tension killing him. Russia smirked, a little flash of teeth as he hastily pulled the boxers down Canada's long pale legs.

"See? You didn't really want me to wait." There was another devastating smirk before Russia's lips parted and engulfed the Canadian.

Canada moaned loudly, his head dropping back against the wall as his hands grasped at Russia's thick hair. He could feel his knees going weak as Russia's tongue laved over his most sensitive parts, sliding over his shaft and dipping into the sensitive slit.

Russia hummed as he tasted the beads of precum, loving Canada's reaction as those long pale fingers tightened in his hair.

As much as it pained Russia, he felt the poor Canadian's legs shaking, just barely holding the panting man on his feet. He let go of Canada's member with a pop, smirking up at the Canadian before he stood. He quickly shed his shirt, tossing it to the floor as he quickly swooped the blond into his arms and strode towards the stairs.

"I think a more comfortable place is in order." Came the hushed words as Russia ascended the stairs.

Canada had no time to recover as Russia dropped his body on the bed, quickly pouncing on his pray and pinning the Canadian to the bed with a kiss.

Canada could feel the passion and urgency return. Fingers brushing over his body, ghosting over his ribs, a quick pinch of his nipples, a soothing caress over his stomach, Canada felt lost in the myriad of touches as Russia kissed and nipped down his body. His fingers tangled into Russia's hair as that hot mouth enveloped his hardness once again.

Canada's eyes were screwed shut, one hand fisting in the blankets of his bed as the other twisted the hairs at the nape of Russia's neck. His mouth hung open, pants and moans flowing from his mouth as a strong finger slid smoothly over his torso.

"Ivan-!" Canada gasped as pleasure shot through his body, his back arching towards Russia's hand as it pinched and rolled his sensitive nipple between calloused fingers.

Russia knew he was close, and after a few more bobs of his head, slick tongue gliding over and around his need, pressing just so and moving over his sensitive head, Canada called out his name as he emptied his seed down Russia's throat.

Canada panted; eyes close and body pleasantly limp as he recovered. Russia smiled, crawling over Canada and placing kisses into his neck.

"Don't think I'm done with you just yet, my little sunflower."

The younger mans eyes shot open, locking with Russia's. The mischievous glint in the other mans eye making Canada squirm.

Russia moved back sitting on his heels as he looked down at the flushed Canadian. "Spread your legs for me, Matvei."

Canada blushed at the embarrassing statement, shocked as he felt his body moving of its own accord. Canada felt his member jump as Russia smirked, a short chuckle from the man as his hand gently stroked Canada's thigh.

Russia leaned over the northern nation, kissing him gently as his hand continued caressing the pale limb. Canada pushed forwards, deepening the kiss as the older man shifted slightly, his hand disappearing from his thigh for a moment. There was a click, and something dropping on the bed as Russia gave a final lick to the smaller mans lips.

He broke away, looking into Canada's eyes seriously as his hand moved, grazing Canada's firm ass as a cold slick finger gently slipped between the cheeks.

Canada's eyes shot open, lips trembling as he tried to form words.

Russia pursed his lips, leaning forwards to that his lips brushed Canada's ear before he spoke.

"May I?"

The silence seemed to go on forever, neither man daring to move as Canada's mind reeled.

Russia groaned in relief as Canada's hands moved around him, hugging his lithe body to the older man as he nodded.

"Matvei, relax, I'll make sure you feel good." Came the whispered words as Russia moved, slicked finger pushing past the first ring of muscles.

Russia leaned his head back slightly to look at the trembling Canadian kissing his forehead to try to calm his as his finger moved slowly. "That's it Matvei, relax." He whispered again as he leaned forwards, capturing Canada's lips in a kiss before pushing in another slicked finger.

Canada gasped into the kiss, the noise swallowed by the Russian as he tried to kiss away the discomfort. He bit his lip as a third finger pushed into him, the slight sting making the younger man wince.

"You are doing so good Matvei. That's it, relax, it will feel good soon."

Canada nodded, trying to keep his breath steady as body adjusted to the intrusion.

And it wasn't long before Russia delivered His fingers moving more quickly, pushing further and further each time until his fingertips brushed against something that made the Canadian jerk and gasp.

Russia smirked, pushing back in to the same spot, groaning as Canada's mouth hung open, his eyes wide, and small moans escaping his throat. Russia moved slowly, his free hand gently grasping Canada's slowly hardning member as he continued moving his fingers in and out of the gasping man.

"Ahh! Ivan-" Canada called out, his body jerking as he was stroked from both sides.

Russia groaned, pulling his fingers from Canada and rolling off the bed. He shed his pants pushing them to the floor along with his boxers before climbing back onto the bed.

Canada smiled up at the larger man as he climbed on top, positioning himself between the Canadians legs. "Bare with me Matvei. I'll make it worth it."

Canada nodded, wrapping his arms around Russia and kissing the man passionately as Russia pushed into his willing body.

Canada cried out, knuckles white as he held onto the larger nation. Russia paused, keeping still and allowing Canada time to get used to his girth.

Russia forced a smile, it took all his self-control to not pound into the tight heat surrounding him. But he could do it for Canada. The sweet innocent nation below him, eyes screwed shut, biting his lip, trying not to make a sound as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Shh Matvei. Relax. It will feel good soon." He leaned down and kissed the blonds forehead, moving down and kissing the corners of his eyes as he wiped the tears.

"I love you Matvei." He spoke confidently as he began to move.

"I-I love you too Ivan." Canada smiled as he spoke, his hands pulling Russia's head towards his for another kiss.

It was uncomfortable at first. Feeling Russia's hardness move inside him, but as the pain eased, Canada could feel the pleasure rising.

Russia took his que, moving faster and searching for that one spot that would have his little sunflower seeing spots. With a few more thrusts Russia smirked, making sure to pound into that same spot as Canada cried out loudly.

The blond moaned again, his hands scratching down Russia's back in pleasure as the larger man increased his speed, making sure to hit Canada's pleasure spot every time, making the smaller man writhe in ecstasy.

Russia smiled, his hand slowly tracing patterns over Canada's thigh as his hand moved towards Canada's neglected member. Canada's moans spurred him on as his hand closed around Canada's shaft.

"Ivan!" Canada panted his name, the air being pushed out of his lungs with each thrust, electric shocks of pleasure pulsing through his body as Russia moved inside him. "Ivan! Please!" Canada practically begged, but for what he wasn't sure.

Russia groaned in response, pushing one of Canada's knees against his chest for better access. The effect was immediate, Canada moaning out loudly as Russia's lengths stroked his insides over and over, pushing inside him deeper than before.

Canada's moans were incoherent as Russia pounded into him, the familiar feeling in his lower regions warning him he wouldn't last long.

"Ivan. Ivan. Ivan." His name became a chant as Canada felt himself decending the icy spiral of orgasam.

"I love you Matvei." Russia moved faster pushing in harder as he felt the Canadian tightening around him. "Come for me, my little sunflower."

That was it for Canada, his vision sheeted in white as his body arched, seed spilling over Russia's hands and onto both their chests, crying our Russia's name in ecstasy. Russia followed, grunting in pleasure as he jerked, spelling his seed deep inside.

When Canada came to, Russia stood above him, a damp clothing moving across his torso and over his legs.

"Matvei? Are you ok?" Russia put the cloth on the side table and leaned over, kissing Canada gently. "I apologize I was… not as gentle as I had hoped to be."

Canada smiled, hands reaching out to pull the larger man down onto the bed. Russia calmly climbed on to the bed, lifting the blankets and snuggling next to the Canadian.

"It's ok Ivan. It was wonderful." Canada whispered as he pressed his body into Russia's warmth.

They laid in silence for a long time. Listening to the others breaths as their minds wandered.

"Become one with me Matvei." Russia asked quietly.

Canada sighed, turning to look at the larger nation. "You know I can't do that Ivan. I have my own Nation. My own people to-"

Russia silenced him with a kiss. "Then stay with me. Always."

Canada smiled returning the kiss once more before taking his glasses off and placing them on the side table. "Always."

Russia smiled giving one last kiss to Canada's forehead before settling down, hugging Canada against him.

"Goodnight, my little sunflower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL it's done! What?! I have so many feels now!
> 
> Umm... So let me know what you think?
> 
> THANKS GUYS! It's been a blasty blast!
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... so .... tell me what you think, give me some advice? Tell me how amazing it was?
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
